Shall we dance? Jetzt erst recht!
by Separate Reality
Summary: I knew it probably wasn’t the right choice, but I wouldn’t regret it either. There was no remorse, no pain, no struggling. Just the dull ache of my heart, no regret, like I thought I’d feel after what I’ve done. -Sequel to Shall we dance?-
1. Little piece of heaven

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

**Shall we dance? – Jetzt erst recht.**

_**This story is dedicated to**__: InuyashanKagomeForever, WaterBlossom1, MusicLuva, Felix-samma, MaiomilovesShikamaru, XXWriterGeekXX, Tobi good girl, Mew of Fire, asianangelgirl, ForgiveButNeverForget and TsunadeHokage and my buddies._

_I wanted to thank you for your reviews they were a great support. _

_If I forgot someone, I'm sorry ;-) _

* * *

_I wanna be a star – right now._

_I wanna be a big star before I go._

* * *

Sakura Haruno was walking down the street, she entered a big building on the right and knocked on a metal door, with force pushing it open, she entered.

She smelled deodorant sprays and the slight smell of sweat, she was used to it, but it still disgusted her a bit.

She quickly slipped out of her tight jeans and green pullover and dressed in her usual attire.

Short black shorts and a pink tank-top, she was barefoot as she stepped into the big hall.

"You're late.", Sasuke said, coming up to her, kissing her.

"Sorry, the bus broke down on the highway.", she returned the quick kiss and walked behind the curtain to turn on the music.

"Hey do you know where the others are?", she called as she finally found the music-player.

"They said they'd come in .. um let me check .. 20 minutes.", he said, shaking his head.

"Naruto'll probably come late again.", he sighed, she only laughed and kissed him again.

"No, I'm not late! I'm early!!", a loud voice shouted through the whole gym.

Yes, there he was in his full glory. Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga, hand in hand, with a smile gracing on their lips.

"Do you want to start now or should we wait till the others arrive?", Hinata asked, in the past 4 years she gained more self-confidence, even around Naruto.

Yes, it was 4 years later after that fateful night, which brought them all closer and helped their friendships to become even more intensive.

Many things changed in the past years, Itachi and Shizune got married and had a little babygirl.

Naruto and Hinata got engaged as well as Ino and Shikamaru, Tenten waited for Neji to propose.

Sakura smiled after she watched her friends.

"Hai, we'll get started.", she said, clapping in her hands.

* * *

She smiled as Sasuke held her closer, they were now trained dance-partners and even won on the Asian-dance-dance competition with their group, now, they fought for the first place in the World Championships which would come up soon.

A soft music was played as they danced a slow waltz.

"One, two, three, one, two, three.", she hummed quietly while swaying away with the music.

She watched Hinata and Naruto, they were better than them with the slow waltz, it looked really professional as Naruto turned both of them in a half turn.

Sakura looked up to see coal black eyes, her eyes, full of concentration, softened as she saw his lips slightly upwards. She loved his smiles, his laughs, his romantic moments and the best thing was, he was hers, he loved her. She couldn't understand how something beautiful as him could be hers.

She heard the door shut with a loud bang, Tenten and Neji entered the room, he seemed bored, she was twitching.

"Tell him he's impossible.", Tenten shouted, distracting Sakura, making her trip.

"Huh?", Hinata asked her cousin who seemed to struggle against a grin.

"What happened?", Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Mr. I'm so arrogant decided to eat I repeat EAT with my senbons. They are ruined. Do you know how much I paid for the frigging set? 500 bucks! I swear.", she shouted, he only smiled and hugged her from behind.

"How many senbons do you have?", Sakura asked.

"I had THREE.", she said.

"There, you still have one left.", Hinata tried to comfort her, Neji laughed.

"Well, yes, I had, he used 2 as chopsticks and the last one as toothpick.", Sakura only laughed, Tenten waved her hands dramatically, Hinata grinned as well as Naruto and Sasuke and Neji? He ran away, behind him a furious Tenten.

"They didn't change.", Ino smiled as she walked in, Shikamaru trailing behind her.

"No, but it makes them even cuter.", Hinata said, holding Naruto's hand.

* * *

After 2 hours of training, Sasuke and Sakura returned to their apartment, they moved out of the mansion to leave place for Itachi's now growing family.

"Eh Sasuke-kun?", Sakura asked, smiling.

"What is it?", he asked, also smiling, the rare smiles, he only saved for her.

"Do you think we'll make it?"

"Yep, I do think we'll make it.", he smirked as he kissed her.

"Let go.", she said, 2 minutes after, he was hugging her tightly.

"Nope.", he smirked.

"Sasuke .. I cooked.. if it burns I'll burn you.", she said, he sighed and gave up. Sakura smirked at her boyfriend and walked in the kitchen only to be grabbed and pinned on the wall again.

"I don't care about your food.", he smirked against her lips. She only smirked back and punched him in the stomach.

"I do.", running in the kitchen and turning off the stove she reappeared with 2 plates in her hand. He got a noodle of the plate and feed her with it.

"Sasuke-kun.", she pouted as he ate another noodle himself, then, he feed her again and just put the other end inside his mound, Sakura smiled as she knew what he was doing. They were eating the noodle until their lips meet. She bit the noodle, parting it and eating her part.

"You'll visit your mother tomorrow?", he asked, she bit her lip and nodded.

"Do you want me to come too?", he asked.

She only shook her head. Her mother's condition was stabile now, they had killed the cancer cells in her intestine but the tumour in her head was still there, it was becoming smaller because of the good chemotherapy she got. But, they all knew, including her mother, she wouldn't make it. Maybe 1 or 2 years.

He hugged her, as she only clasped his t-shirt tight in her hands.

"Do you think Neji will propose to Tenten?", she switched the subject, he only laughed, picked her up and carried her, with the plates still in her hand in their bedroom.

They were laying in their room watching TV and eating dinner as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

He watched her sleeping form as he took the 2 plates and put them in the sink.

Sasuke watched her chest raise and fall before covering her with the blanket and pulling her close.

She automatically snuggled closer, it was so much work for her to be herself again.

Sakura had often nightmares about what happened. She woke up at night bathed in her own sweat and shaking. Because of that, Sasuke decided to sleep in the same bed as him. She felt comfortable and he could feel it.

After the night on the bridge, she lost 40 pounds, she was fragile and depressed. But everything changed as she actually had a talk with her mother with a psychology professor.

She was completely new and he liked it. Her soft pink hair was spread across her face as he carefully grazed them behind her ear.

He stroked her side as he allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

* * *

As he woke up, he felt that Sakura had already left and stood up, making a growling voice as he tapped over a pin. Smooth, Sasuke, smooth.

He walked into the kitchen but Sakura had already left.

_Sorry, _

_Too much work on the hospital._

_I made pancakes._

_Love, Sakura._

He smiled as he ate breakfast and walked off to the Uchiha Company, which included the Uzumaki company, Hyuga Company, Nara Company.

The girls and the guys leaded together the dancing school now. The dancing school was quiet popular now, since the owner were Asian-dance-dance competition winner and the Uchiha brothers one of the richest people in the world. All in all, it couldn't go better.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama.", Sakura rushed inside, grabbed her white smock, tied it tightly around her waist, pulled her hair up in a ponytail and went to go to her old teacher, who retired from being the school's principle and returned to her old work.

Tsunade quit being a doctor as her bother and the man she loved were drove in the emergency room after a shooting. She couldn't do anything for them, they were already dead as she tried to reanimate them. It was a shock for her, but she decided, to leave her past behind her.

Sakura was an excellent student, she studied harder, better and more intensive than the other students of the university. She was able to become a doctor in the age of only 23.

She watched Sakura taking her care of a little girl which had a deep cut on her knee.

"What did you do sweety?", Sakura asked, distracting her for a moment.

"I .. sob .. I fell in glass with my bike.", she said, crying.

"The cut isn't too deep, but I need to stitch it.", she said, the girl stopped sobbing and looked at her.

"Does it hurt?", she asked. Sakura nodded.

"I don't want to.", she cried even harder.

"But it's not that bad, you'll get a cookie later.", Sakura promised, the girls face lit up.

"It will hurt a little, hold on my hand.", she said a she grabbed a little bottle with disinfection-spay.

"Ouiiiee.", she cried as Sakura tried not to hurt her too much, after that she started stitching it.

Finally, she used band-aid and the girl was already smiling again.

"Thanks.", she said.

"No problem, make sure not to fall off your bike again, we called your parents, they will be outside.", she said, smiling.

"Hai.", she walked past Tsunade, who was smiling at her.

* * *

The next day, they were all in a ungodly hour in the gym.

"I still don't get the step.", Ino complained, clinging on Shikamaru.

"You have to go down a bit, then you'll get it easier.", he said, poking her.

"Look, Hinata does is perfectly.", Shikamaru said.

"And I don't?", Ino said, pouting/glaring.

"Jeez, you're troublesome.", he said, earning another glare.

"But I like your troublesome ness.", he kissed her, twirling her slowly just for fun, she smiled.

* * *

"Hinata-chan?", Naruto asked her.

"Hm?", she looked up in his eyes.

"Why do you love me?", he asked, while twirling her around.

"Because you are the only one who makes me blush.", she said, blushing.

"Isn't that bad?", he asked, she quickly shook her head.

"I love you for who you are and you can only make me blush because I know that I only want to be with you.", she said, kissing him.

"I love you too.", he sent her a goofy grin.

"I know.", she kissed her.

"I don't want Ramen on our wedding.", he said after a while.

_Scratching sound on a record._

Sakura tripped, Ino choked, Hinata fainted, Tenten destroyed her new set of Senbons. Somewhere in Germany Sakura0Chan choked on her beautiful yummy pretzel, in Australia a boy got cold. The world stops revolving, somewhere a star crashed down.

"What the heck?", Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Sakura0Chan, a boy who got cold, the world, the stars, asked. (Hinata obviously not 'cause she fainted.)

"Eh .. Hinata-chan?", he shook her, she opened her eyes, shrieked.

"Who are you and what did you do to Naruto??", she shouted.

"It's me, and I really don't want Ramen on our wedding.", Naruto said, raising his hands in defeat.

"And why?"

"Because I want to marry you .. not Ramen .. Ramen will only be my little dirty affaire.", he chuckled as Hinata twitched, but smiled anyway afterwards, who could resist his handsome, smiling face?

* * *

Tenten and Neji were currently sitting by the railing, sipping their water.

"You know that I'm still angry because you ruined my senbon set.", she said, punching him childishly.

"Hn.", he answered, looking away.

"Don't hn me.", he glared at him.

"I'll get you a new one.", Neji said, laying one hand around her waist lazily.

"But it has to be the same, but the same doesn't exist because it was made especially for me.", she whined.

"I'll get you something better.", he smirked.

"Something better doesn't exist besides you.", she pouted, he kissed her.

"You'll see.", he told her, grabbing her bridal style and carried her back to the others.

"Okay, we'll do again the slow waltz.", Shikamaru said.

"Everyone ready?", Naruto asked, they nodded.

"Okay then.", Sasuke started the music.

_One, two three. One two three,_ _they danced to the beat._

* * *

_I wanna be a star – right now._

_I wanna be a big star before I go._

* * *

Done! I hope you liked it.

Review for the next chapter.

The next chapter is: Little peace of hell.

* * *

Turn that frown upside down :- )

I answered the reviews for chapter 21 per PM, now, I know it took me long enough, I'm sorry.

**And for all those who mailed me what a s.. you know what I mean .. damn this word is so .. anyway, thanks to all those who voted for the s. and pm-ed me. that was really really really nice :)  
**

**Erin O'Neill, excalibra54: I couldn't answer your reviews because it was anno so: Thanks for reviewing Shall we dance? **

* * *

**And to all those who I didn't answer or forgot .. sorry .. my fault ..**

**And I have MSN, so if someone wants to add me PM me. ;-)**


	2. Little piece of hell

**MusicLuva**: um I wrote that Hinata and Naruto are engaged. yay and I found it funny as I wrote it .. so .. yeah I wrote it .. does that make sense? I guess x)) anyway tyvm for ur review x) I was really happy as I saw you reviewed because I like ur reviews xD lol -cookie-

**Byakugan Heiress:** Lol, you already read this chapter x) so .. I'm glad you liked it .. and well.. I'm addictied to pretzels .. so yeah .. I can understand you .. I'm glad you liked it .. :) yay thanks for your review -hugs ya-

**anime-liker92:** uh I'm glad you liked it :) the idea of the sequal popped in my mind as I was hiking .. LOL so .. well I hope it'll be good. thanks for you review.;)

**XXWriterGeekXX:** yes, but for Hinata he would do everything - wipe away tear- yeah.. xD I'm glad u liked it .. I hope you'll like this chapter too.

**Cherry-Blossom-Sakura08:** oopps - roll your dead body down the montain- never ever will someone find ur dead body and no one will blame me. - ur body lands on a police officer- aw shit. :D lol thanks for your review.

**pinkandblueforever:** I end up in prison .. for killing all those people who choked on something because of me x( lol :D:D I'm glad you liked it and thanks for your review.

**DotBrokenWings:** lol I'm glad you liked it .. and I wrote the review answers before I actually updated the story I had .. 10 or 20 mails: Where is the sequel .. x) and me: thehe .. :D:D lol I hope you'll like this chapter .. thanks for your review.

**Shikamaru'sCrazyLoudEmoMaiomi**: Uh - pointing dramatically at you- changed your name aww .. eh .. I don't know if it'll be good... dunno .. I didn't like this chapter somehow .. sigh :( thanks for your review .. and I'm glad u liked it.

**2SasuSaku2:** yeah .. in the end they will .. but for now .. well you'll see... I'm glad u liked it .. and thanks for your review.

**Evil Angel No. 13:** Lol .. oh .. well at least you got in ur account I didn't remember my password last year .. but my laptop password .. I remembered it a few days later.. that was bad .. lol I'm glad you liked the beginn thanks for your review .. and they'll be getting married in the end.

* * *

_Baby, did you forget to take you meds?_

* * *

She woke up the next morning curled up in her boyfriends arms. She loved to feel warmth around her body. She nuzzled her nose in his chest. He stirred as she began to move up to his lips, kissing him.

"Wake up.", she whispered.

He only grunted und turned around.

But she wouldn't back down, she kissed his chin and moved up to his mouth. He slowly opened his eyes and kissed back. She smiled at his sleepy face and stood up. Leaving his body, she saw him shivering from the lack of warmth and laughed at him, pulling him up.

20 minutes later, they were eating breakfast and she went out of the house.

* * *

She was a bit afraid, each time she walked up to the big building. It was snow white, lately it was smeared with blood, but repainted now. She nearly threw up as she walked up the stairs. Her stomach made a flip as she pushed the doors open. The smell of hospitals crept up her nose as she made her way towards the office.

It wasn't the smell she was used too, it was different. The shouts and the noises made her cringe. Every step was hard for her, but she knew she couldn't return or stay away from this place, which nearly everybody tried to avoid their whole life.

The hospital building of the psychiatry.

She already knew where to go, so she found her way quickly. Sakura knocked on the door twice and waited for answer.

The pink haired girl walked slowly inside. Her mother was laying in her bed, beside her some doctors.

"Good morning Ms. Haruno.", one of them said and bowed.

"Good morning.", she greeted and pulled a chair closer to her mother's bed.

She smiled at her mother, her mother's expression was dull, nearly lifeless.

"Do you want me to bring you a magazine from the kiosk?", Sakura asked her.

Her mother nodded. "That would be great.", she said.

"Listen up, the doctors said today they'll make some more checks so it's not the best time to visit me. Maybe I'll even get a new chemotherapy again. Thank you for coming.", her mother said, Sakura's eyes narrowed a bit, but she stood up and nodded.

"Thank you.", her mother gave her a small smiled and waved.

"I'll bring those magazines in your room while your gone.", Sakura said, closing the door behind her.

* * *

She walked down the hallway, suddenly, a cold lip touched her shoulder. It sent her shivers over the spine as she slowly turned around. She saw yellow brownish eyes staring at her, before it – could she dare call is a human being? – was pulled away.

"I'm sorry.", a grey haired doctor said while leading the creature down the hallway. Its arms lagged a bit as they made it in a dark painted room.

"This was .. creepy.", she thought as she waited at the bus-stop.

She took a seat in one of the last rows and watched the trees flew by in a quick pace. As the streets began to get familiar, the pink haired girl stood up. It started raining just as she stepped outside.

She quickly pulled the hood over her head as she pushed the button and the door opened.

Inside she quickly pulled off her wet coat and hood and changed in her usual smock.

As usual, people were in the emergency room, it was normal. On rainy days, people often slipped with their cars or catch a cold so it wasn't anything new. She entered the emergency room and took a look on the board where the operations were listed.

Her heart beat faster as she saw the blood, it made her shiver, each time she saw it, she just couldn't shrug it off.

She helped as good as she could and were able to heal the most, or get them at least out of danger.

As she was about to get herself a coffee, the door opened again. An ambulance stood in front of the hospital, 3 bares were rushing through the door. She gasped, they were all bloody and deep cuts everywhere. Sakura rushed to help them.

"What happened?", she asked.

"3 persons, one child, 2 adults, slipped by the highway, the child flew out of the car and hit a tree, she's barely breathing.

As they made it to the emergency room, everything went quick, Sakura could only pity the little girl. Her face wasn't recognizable. She did her best to stop the bleeding.

As she was finally stabile, her parents too, Sakura searched for other open wounds.

She choked as she slowly removed her pants.

She choked as she saw the band-aid.

She choked as she recognized who it was.

She recognized the girl, she just healed yesterday.

* * *

Sasuke POV:

Damn it. Yes, today was such a day again. He was running form fangirls, he spilled his coffee over his whole white t-shirt, he was in his office, his office was locked but as he turned around he choked.

No, this just couldn't be. His _virgin_ eyes.

2 of his co-workers were making out, well don't be so prude, they were having sex. On his desk.

Sex. Desk. Fangirl. Moaning. Sasuke just felt like puking and covered his eyes.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE. YOU ARE FIRED.", he shouted at them, still covering his _not so virgin eyes anymore._

Later that day he was sitting on his chair, he bought a new desk, and writing an email to a client in Germany.

Problem: Germany?

Language: German!

Problem: He couldn't speak German well.

He tried to read the email as Naruto called him on his cell phone.

"I don't have time dope.", he said and hung up, only to be called again.

"Teme!!", Naruto shouted.

"Did you put this RAMEN SONG- ring tone on my cell phone?", Sasuke asked, annoyed because of the music which came out of his cell phone a second ago.

"Yes, it's nice. Anyway, you had a meeting this morning.", Naruto said.

"I had WHAT? Why didn't you tell me earlier?", he shouted.

"How should I know that you are so dope-ish.", Naruto shrugged.

"Argh forget it.", with that he closed his cell phone, after shutting it down.

Again.

_Herr Uchiha Sasuke._

_Wir würden uns freuen sie in unser Luxushotel in der Nähe von Berlin einladen zu dürfen. Wir bieten Ihnen ein erholsames Wochenende hier in unserem Feuchthotel an. _

_Sie haben zur Auswahl:_

_Sauna,_

_Swimmingpool,_

_All-you-can-eat und ein reichliches Buffet ._

_Und natürlich auch andere Dinge, die ihr Herz höher schlagen lassen. Ich, Akio Akichi, würde mich sehr freuen sie hier begrüßen zu dürfen. Sie werden alles andere als abgeneigt sein, denn ich bin sehr sicher das wir gemeinsam sehr viel Spaß im Pool haben werden. _

_Mit freundlichsten Grüßen,_

_Akio Akichi._

It took him more than an hour to figure out that this wasn't really a client but a fangirl. He felt like puking again. Could this day even get worse?

* * *

Sakura POV:

Later that night she walked back home, it was past 10 pm and the air was cold.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her, she walked faster, as the footsteps walked faster too. Fear claimed her as she started running, the footsteps behind her fastened their pace too. She was out of breath and dropped her keys three times before she literally flew inside.

Sakura laid on the floor, panting, blood tickled out of her forehead where she had a little scratch.

Sasuke was running out of the kitchen as he heard her, he bend down and helped her up.

After cleaning her wound she returned to their living room.

"What happened?", he asked.

"I don't know, some stranger followed me.", she said.

"What? Why were you all alone anyway?"

"I walked home from hospital.", she answered.

"You do know that it's more than a mile to walk, you could've been raped or worse, killed.", he rose his voice.

"I know .. Sasuke-kun. But I didn't think .."

"There's the point, you are too careless.", his voice became louder and louder.

"Don't tell me I AM careless, I've been through a lot more than you so don't call ME careless.", she shouted.

"Yes, but you've been through that BECAUSE you were careless.", Sasuke regretted his words, shortly after he said them. He knew it wasn't fair and he opened old wounds about her father. He saw tears welling up in her eyes. He was furious about himself, furious that she was followed by some stranger, furious that this day was one of the worst in his life.

And he was angry, as he heard the door slam shut.

* * *

Sakura POV:

She was beyond furious, she was fed up with his arguments, she could take care about herself and with that thought, she slammed the door.

After a while – okay after hours- she cooled down, she regretted this decision and turned around. She pressed her arms over her chest. The rain made the air fresh and cold. She heard a motor, she turned around to see a dark brown van parking in a dark alley. Her heels clicked as she walked faster to get home. Shortly after 2 men appeared out of the van, slowly walking after her.

She was nearly at home as a gloved hand clamped over her mouth.

"SASUKE!", she succeeded to shout, before he stuck a tape over her mouth.

"You escaped me once, you won't escape me twice.", he hissed, before knocking her out.

* * *

He shot up suddenly, he felt his head spinning. Something was wrong. He just felt it, it was like someone called his name. _Sakura_.

Sasuke paced around in their apartment. Sakura was gone for over 4 hours now, it was 2 am and he was finished.

Tired.

A guilty feeling in his stomach.

Fear.

Yes, he had fear. Fear of losing her. He already called Tenten, Hinata and Ino. They were upset as he told them what happened, but they also didn't knew where she could be.

Where could she be? If she was angry she usually walked around for an hour and return, but this time not.

Did he go to far? Yes, he did, so he got his coat and walked outside.

Did she leave him for good?

It started raining again as he walked through the dark streets. He could feel the fear in his heart.

Sakura had been followed to their apartment, what if she got kidnapped, raped or killed.

Maybe, she was just screaming his name for help?

Or maybe, she really left him and he knew, he couldn't bear it.

* * *

_Baby, did you forget to take your meds?_

Done. Hope you liked it. I didn't like it, at first I wanted to rewrite this chapter but I decided against it. kind of writers block. sorry

I had a lot of trouble at home. yeah ..

I don't feel good at the moment .. mentally .. yeah .. I sound like deidara x)

**_Review please _**

* * *


	3. Little piece of captivity and panic

"Sasuke-kun

_**DotBrokenWings: -waves back- umm .. what are peeps?! Um .. thanks for your review x) tell me I really don't know what peeps are .. **_

_**Byakugan Heiress: yay, I used it .. thanks again, thanks for your review .. how've you been x) ? thanks for your review.**_

**_MusicLuva: I needed to put some drama in the plot .. hehe I'm glad it worked x)) I'm glad that you liked it x))thanks for your review_**

_**Shikamaru'sCrazyLoudEmoMaiomi: No, I do like ur name, but I didn't recognized **__**you at first .. but then I thought .. I knew your nickname .. mhh AHH –points dramatically at you .. you changed your name – lol sorry .. I like ur name I liked your original name too .. I like both thehe .. but I noticed that you changed your name .. that's good isn't it? :P lol .. okay.. yeah she survived ..I hope you'll like the new chapter ;-) thanks for your review **_

_**XXWriterGeekXX: lol yeah .. go .. he'll safe her .. I think .. I hope ... I'm glad that you loved it and I'm glad you like my stories .. – sighs happily- hehe thanks for your review ;-) **_

_**InuyashanKagomeForever: lol I'm glad you liked it and you'll find out who kidnapped her .. thanks for your review I hope you'll like the new chapter ;-)**_

_**portuguese emo: you'll find out about it ..yay – loves ya too—yummy I love you .. pretzel .. aww yummy .. you just made me happy thanks for your review..**_

* * *

Chapter 3:

"Sasuke-kun .. mhh .. give me the blanket .. ", she mumbled as she slowly woke up.

"Sasuke- kun I ..", she opened her eyes. As she opened them, she wished she didn't. She was surrounded by darkness, she couldn't even see her own hand.

She was laying on the cold floor, somewhere she could hear a soft but loud. _Drip, drip, drip._

What happened?

How did she get in there?

Was she kidnapped?

Would they kill her?

"Sasuke-kun.", she mumbled again as she remembered them arguing the day before.

"He'll never notice I'm gone.", she sniffled silently as she tried to stand up, but ropes detained her from doing so.

"Who the heck kidnapped me anyway?", she thought, glaring at the darkness, which still surrounded her, she slowly crawled forward till she reached a wall, she tried to get in a sitting position, but she failed. Sakura shivered, she felt cold, but not only from the freezing temperature in the dark cellar like room. The day before, she laid in her boyfriends arms.

How fast things change…

She just became happy again, she just thought that she would be safe and comforted. Sakura had friends. But now, she laid there, crying.

She tried to rip the ropes apart, she tried, but, of course failed only to have bleeding wrists. Nice.

The silence was creepy, but suddenly, she heard heavy footsteps, she tensed, yes, this was worse than the silence before, she pressed herself closer to the wall, as if it could protect her, but of course, she knew. It couldn't.

Then, the door creaked open…

* * *

"No, I DON'T care if Christmas is in a week or not." , Ino shouted.

"But miss, we have tons of other crimes to solve." , the police officer answered.

"But none of them contains a professional dancer and My. Best. friend!", the blonde shouted.

"Maybe, Miss Yamanaka, she just ran off, you mentioned her having an arguing with her boyfriend. Most of those cases are solved 1 or 2 days later.", he tried to calm her.

"NO, we're everything she has.", Ino sobbed.

"Maybe wanted to be independent, she'll come back. If she doesn't call within 2 days, I'll set up a search for your friend. What was her name again?", he asked.

"Sakura, Sakura Haruno. She works at the Konoha Hospital. Thank you officer, I didn't want to be bitchy .. I .. it's just .."

"Miss, I can understand you, but I'm sure she'll be back soon.", he assured her.

"Okay. Goodbye.", she sat down on the couch, while calling the police she paced up and down her apartment, but now she flopped down on the couch beside her boyfriend who pulled her on his chest.

"She'll be fine, we'll find her.", Shikamaru whispered as he stroked her blonde hair.

"You .. you sure?", she asked, the genius nodded, hugging her tightly.

"Maybe the others will find her.", Ino tried to be optimistic, but she couldn't fool Shikamaru, who only held on tighter.

"It's going to be okay.", he tried to calm her.

* * *

_In the meantime:_

"So, you sure you didn't saw her?", Tenten asked one of the nurses.

"No, she left yesterday at 10 o'clock .. the strange thing is she should have arrived here an hour ago.", the nurse shook her head.

"So .. you really don't have a clue, maybe she said where she would be going to?", Neji tried it, holding his shaking girlfriend.

"No, I'm sorry. Do you want me to look over you?", the nurse asked, concerned, Tenten, who only shook her head.

"Well, thank you, could you call me instantly if she arrives?", Tenten asked polite, her voice also shaking as well as her body.

"Yes, I'll call you, promise. But don't overdo it, you seem to be tired and I don't want you to pass out.", the nurse said, partly to Neji who seemed to be more reasonable at the moment. Neji nodded and brought his girlfriend outside.

"What now?", Tenten asked.

"We'll go home, we can't do anything, it's dark and you're tired. We searched the whole day, you need to rest."

"No .. I can't I won't stop, she wouldn't stop searching for me also.", Tenten tugged on Neji's jacket, slightly impatient.

"Okay, we'll go home, call every hospital around Konoha again and then sleep, deal?", he asked, she nodded finally.

As they were driving home, Tenten fell asleep. Neji only shook his head, he was really worried about Sakura, but at the moment, Tenten was in no better condition, mentally.

He got home and laid her on their bed, covering her with blankets and went to the kitchen, again calling every hospital he knew, even one in Tokyo. Nothing.

She was away, without a trace. Just like the earth opened up and swallowed her.

He sent a message to Sasuke.

´Saskue, Tenten and I, we searched everywhere and we called all hospitals around, we just couldn't find her. I'm sorry, Neji.´

Neji was really upset, he didn't want to lose a friend, as well as Tenten and the others and he knew it, he felt so .. so helpless.

* * *

"Hinata-chan do you see her?", Naruto asked.

"No.", she answered, tears gathered in her eyes, they were currently walking through a morgue. (A/N: Dunno, at the police station where the dead people are laying.)

"Phu.", the blonde sighed in relief, hugging his girlfriend he turned to the officer who let them in.

"If you see a girl with pink hair, yes, natural PINK hair, could you please call me?", he asked, the officer nodded, scribbling down his cell-number.

"Thanks.", they left arm in arm.

"What if something happened to her?", Hinata asked, clutching Naruto's t-shirt.

"Nothing happened to her, she'll be fine.", he assured her.

"What .. what … what if someone raped or kidnapped her?", she kept on crying.

"Then, we'll make sure to kill those people who tried to harm her.", the girl beside him nodded as they made their ways outside, it was starting to get colder, so Naruto handed Hinata his jacket as they got into their car, they drove up and down the roads between Sasuke's apartment and the hospital, driving through allies, they searched everywhere, at the dancing school, at their old High School, café, a restaurant they used to go to, ….

"She can't just vanish.", Hinata sighed frustrated, wiping her tears away. "What if she really left, just to get away from all of us, from the stress from everything and then she had the argued with Sasuke, what if she really left?", Hinata began sobbing again.

"No.", Naruto said firmly.

"Why do you think that?", she asked.

"She's in love with teme, she won't leave him, she really, really loves him, like I do you.", he looked at her, smiling.

"She'll be fine, you'll see.", he repeated, Hinata slowly nodded, looking outside again.

* * *

He walked up the stairs, it was so dark outside, he had dark bangs under his eyes. He hadn't slept.

His steps were small and he shuffled slight. One, two, three, four .. he counted the stairs at he went up.

Sasuke pushed open the doors, the secretary greeted him with a slightly confused look.

"Could you .. could you please give me the room number of Mrs. Haruno?", he asked her, after a while she nodded, looking through a file on her new High-Tech computer.

"Are you a family member?", she asked, he shook his head.

"I'm sorry, it's already after visit-hour..", she couldn't continue because he slammed his hands on her desk.

"Her daughter is fucking missing, I'm her fucking boyfriend and we're searching for her since yesterday night. I didn't sleep, I didn't eat and I won't let you fucking withhold me, because I need her fucking daughter to fucking live.", he shouted. (A/N: omg, I never cursed that much before I swear!)

"Eh .. okay, I'll sent you a doctor who can take care about you ..", she smiled kindly.

"I. Don't. Need. A. Check-up. I just need to talk to her mother. Please.", he finally gave in, giving her a really face full of concern and suffering.

"156, third floor right. I'll sent someone with you, if you're not out of here within 20 minutes, I'll call the cops.", she sighed.

He thanked her and walked with a security-officer down the hall to her mother's room.

"Mrs Haruno, are you still up?", the officer asked, a low voice confirmed that she was up.

They entered, the woman looked slightly surprised as she recognized him.

"Did you see Sakura?", Sasuke asked quickly, the woman only starred at him.

"She was here yesterday, yes, why do you ask?", she asked.

"She disappeared, we don't know where she is, we had a argumentation yesterday and she left. Now she's nowhere to be found, do you have an idea where she could be?", Sasuke asked.

"N..No..", her mother said, slightly shocked.

"My .. baby.. where is she?", she stuttered.

Tears spilled out of her eyes.

"Why didn't you watch over her? She promised me she would be safe, she said you loved her.", the elder woman whispered.

"I'm sorry, but do you have any clue?", he asked her, she shook her head.

"Don't worry, I'll find her. If she shows up here, please, let me know.", Mrs Haruno nodded and Sasuke left, feeling worse than before.

_Sakura? Where are you?_

* * *

She pulled her knees closer to her beating chest, the door was open, no light. Slowly, a figure entered. Sakura's breath hitched in her throat as she heard heavy breathing.

The light turned on.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Okay, don't panic. It's just the "it" from the mental hospital, nothing more.", she cursed under her breath.

"Don't s-s-scream, z-z-z-sooo s-loud s-sweety." , it hissed.

"What do you want?", the pink girl shrieked.

"Oh .. Kabuto-san wants something from you, I should bring you there.", it crouched down and picked the helpless, struggling girl up and carried her down the long never ending hallways.

"Kabuto-san. It'sss her…", he said with his hissing voice.

"Set her down and leave.", a grey haired man answered.

"You .. you are the doctor form yesterday!", Sakura shouted, struggling against her ropes.

"Oh, so I don't need to tell you who I am.", he chuckled silently.

"What the heck do you want?", now it was her turn to hiss, her voice echoed from the stoned wall.

"We don't want anything from you, from your boyfriend, we actually do.", he smiled.

"Leave him out of this.", Sakura shouted.

"Oh, I don't think we should. By the way, the name's Kabuto, Sakura-chan!", Kabuto teased.

"Don't call me that .. only ..", she started.

"Only Sasuke-kun and your dear friends call you that?", he interrupted her smirking. Sakura bit her lip, trying not to cry.

"Anyways, what I wanted to do. We'll call now together your little boyfriend and see how much he cares about you."

"No! I said NO!", she shouted, trying to get up.

"Orochimaru-kun, please hold her down a little.", she began to scream and to struggle even more as "it" crawled beside her and laid itself flat onto her. Eww. How disgusting.

"Shh.. I'm trying to call him.", Kabuto chuckled darkly as he held the phone on his ear.

* * *

Sasuke POV:

He was at home in their apartment, about 3 o'clock at night. He couldn't sleep, he couldn't rest.

Suddenly, the phone rang.

Maybe someone found her, who would call that late at night anyway.

Maybe it was Sakura who wanted to be picked up somewhere.

Maybe it was Sakura who wanted to pack her stuff and move out.

It didn't matter, as long as she was save.

He ran through the apartment, nearly stumbling over the couch in the progress and picked up the phone, pressing the green button.

"Hello?", he asked, breath hitched in his throat as he heard something break in the background.

"Well, well, how are you?", a voice chuckled darkly.

"Uh.. who is this?", he asked.

"Who do you think this is?", the voice asked.

"Stop it.. who the hell are you?", he asked, angry, just as he was about to speak on, he heard a scream, a girly scream. Instantly he knew who screamed.

"Sakura?", he shouted.

"So, I guess you already discovered your girlfriend here."

"Where and Who the hell are you what have you done?", he shouted into the phone, one of the neighbours banged on the wall but he didn't care.

"What I've done? Oh, I just kidnapped your beautiful girlfriend, beautiful indeed. My friend is taking care about her at the moment.", again a scream was heard.

"What do you want?", Sasuke asked, impatiently.

"Oh, there speaks the business man?", he chuckled again.

"What. Do. You. Fucking. Want.", Sasuke asked again.

"Oh .. I just want to keep her till the champion ships are over.", he was now laughing.

"Why?", Sasuke asked, stunned.

"It's quite popular that you are one of the best and I have some business to do as well, if you get my point."

"What?", Sasuke's breath hitched in his throat.

_The champion ships are our dream .. Sakura's dream._

"Also, I want money.", the voice continued.

"How much?", he asked.

"7000000000 Yen.", he answered.

"I'm afraid, I don't have that much.", Sasuke shouted.

"Then, get it."

A muffled scream was heard, he heard Sakura cry.

"We'll talk later.. you sure have a feisty girlfriend here.", he chuckled.

A scream was heard and this time, Sasuke could clearly understand what she was screaming.

"SASUKE!"

_Click_, the line was disconnected.

-.-

that was the third chapter, hope you liked it.

**Review for the next chapter x) **


	4. Little piece of freedom

_**Review answers:**_

_**MusicLuva:**__** I'm not mean! I'm just over dramatic x) lol just kidding yes .. eh .. no.. okay I knew 1 yen was less than 1 dollar (0,006 .. something) so I thought I could make up such a high number to get a passable dollar blackmail- money .. yeah .. um .. yeah .. I hope you get that .. x) thanks for your review ;-)**_

_**InuyashanKagomeForever**__**: Lol .. I'm glad you liked it and hope you'll like the new chappie thehe ;-) thanks for your review.**_

_**ByakuganHeiress**__**: well I'm good, except some family problems on the edge of a mental breakdown and someone planned a plot against me and one of my best friends – catch the sarcasm here- lol - a new haircut? Aw I want a new one too .. but my hair is a bit curly so I can't get the one I want – cries- well I'm glad you're good ;-) thanks for your review ;-)**_

_**Shadowed Mist**__**: Yes she is, I think. I'm glad you liked it ;-) and I hurried up with the new chapter thehe ;-) thanks for your review ;-)**_

_**Tobi good girl**__**: lol I'm glad you liked it .. ;-) It makes me happy .. –also bouncing off walls – (I don't even know ? Huh? Bouncing off walls? How is that supposed to look like) but whatever x) I'm sure it's .. fun .. to bounce off walls .. lol thanks for your review ;-)**_

* * *

Thank you all for reviewing I love u guys ;-)

* * *

_How the heck should he get 4,5 million dollar?_

_He also didn't knew how long he had to get the money._

_The champion ships were 2 days after Christmas Eve._

After the call, he went down on his bed, just laying there.

"So someone kidnapped her for real. I'm such a dumbass.", he cursed himself.

Soon, he fell in an uneasy sleep, his dreams haunted by Sakura, who was chained on the wall, her t-shirt ripped. Her smooth, creamy skin bruised on different places.

He jerked up, wiping the sweat away from his forehead.

"What should I do?", he asked himself.

* * *

"This can't be.", Ino sobbed, throwing her glass on the wall.

"She can't be fucking kidnapped.", she cried.

"Ino .. calm down.", we'll get her back.

"You said the same thing yesterday .. she's safe, she'll come back.. SHE won't come back.", Ino shouted, running outside in the pouring rain.

Shikamaru couldn't help but run after her, he knew she needed time by herself, but he didn't want her to get kidnapped too. He reached her as she tried to run over the bridge, but her heel broke. The blonde tripped and fell down, ripping her jeans and cutting her knee by the impact.

Ino was curled up like a ball as she kept on crying.

"Ino..", Shikamaru kneed down beside her.

"She'll be fine, we'll do everything we can for her, okay?", he pulled her in his arms, wrapping his jacket around her and carrying her back.

"I'm sorry .. Shika-kun.", she cried softly, freezing from the cold.

He carried her home, opening the door with his elbow, since he was holding Ino in his arms.

"It's alright.", he assured her, pulling of her jeans and t-shirt. She blushed a bit as he removed her soaked bra, wrapping a towel around her, bringing her a cup of tea.

"This will hurt a bit.", he said as he rubbed some alcohol over her wounded knee.

"Just stay here a bit, you'll get warmer.", he whispered in her ear as he went to get her some dry clothes.

* * *

Sakura laid in a corner, wrapped around her was the thin jacket she 5 days before. Christmas was so soon, she imagined Sasuke and her under the Christmas tree, wrapping out presents, smiling. She loved his smiles, his rare smiles just for her.

She also knew that they hadn't the money Kabuto wanted. So that meant, if he wanted to safe her, he would have to sell the company his family built up over years.

Sakura didn't want him to, she rather wanted to die than him selling his family's dream.

_Drip, drip, drip._

Outside it rained, she still didn't know where she was, she just knew she still had to be in Konoha, because once, she heard Orochimaru, the it, and Kabuto, talking about something and mentioning Konoha.

She felt cold, she tried to come up with a plan to escape, but first of all, she had to sleep, her eyes closed slowly, only to shot open with another nightmare seconds later.

* * *

Tsunade was walking up and down the floor, Kabuto, so much they knew about the kidnappers. Once, Sasuke heard the name being called out by another person.

She knew somewhere she heard this name before, she just couldn't remember where, she opened the swing-door of the emergency room, treating some patients to get her thoughts off, hoping it would work, but it was in vain.

Sakura was one of the greatest doctors here in Konoha Hospital, always there to treat patients and most of all children, she had a really soft spot for little children. Sakura knew how to make them happy.

In one of the rooms, the little girl, Sakura saved before was laying. Satski, that was her name. She kept on asking for the pink haired doctor. She recovered greatly, her face held scars, but it was okay, her eyes shone as the blonde entered her room.

"Is Haruno-san going visit me soon?", she asked Tsunade, who nodded stiffly.

"She's on an holiday trip, she'll be here soon."

"That's great, mommy said I should thank her properly, I couldn't last time, because I was so tired."

"That's okay Satski-chan."

"Tsunade-sama, Tsunade-sama.", a nurse came in, shouting her name.

"Emergency room B, a car crash.", she panted.

"Hai, I'll be there.", she dismissed the nurse.

"Satski-chan, you see I've got to go.", she waved at her, the girl nodded and waved back.

"I hope I didn't lie to her about Sakura's going to visit her soon.", Tsunade thought while running after the nurse.

* * *

5 hours later she woke up, bathed in sweat, looking around the room. She got her chains to loosen up a bit the day before, so she was able at least to get into a sitting position.

On the opposite wall was a tiny window, closed by curtains, she saw it as Kabuto brought her dinner and had to switch on the lights, maybe it was big enough for her to fit through. She began to pull on the ropes again, not bothering about the throbbing pain she was in.

Soon after, she could hear faint footsteps, the pink haired girl sank down quickly, pretending to sleep.

"So .. we'll call your boyfriend again where he'll get you and where he should bring his precious money to.

Kabuto pulled her with her, throwing her to the hard, cold ground.

* * *

"What?", Sasuke slammed his hands down on the desk he was sitting on.

"You can't just sell your whole company within 2 days and this right before Christmas. You first have to find a buyer, then you have to handle out a price, then .. oh god all the paper work… it takes at least 4 months.", the worker in front of him told him.

"But I need the money, the time's getting short."

"We know, but selling the company is undoable."

"Dismissed.", Sasuke hissed.

"Hai."

Sasuke slammed his fist (again) on his table, 5 minutes ago, the kidnapper had called him.

_Flashback_:

Beep, beeeep.

_His cell-phone vibrated in his pocket. Number withheld? Who was this? He flipped his phone open._

_  
"Uchiha Sasuke."_

"_Hello, well, are you going to tell me how you feel today, Mr. Uchiha.", the voice teased him._

"_How the hell did you get my number?", he asked._

"_Oh, well .. I just tickled every number out of your pretty girlfriend after you didn't answer your home phone. She sure is stubborn ..", he chuckled darkly. _

_Sasuke's eyes widened as he heard softly crying in the background._

"_Let me talk to her.", he shouted._

"_Oh? Sure .. go ahead.", Kabuto seemed to be bored._

_First, he only heard crying._

"_Sakura?", he shouted, tears gathered in his eyes._

"_S-S-Sasuke-kun.", she coughed out._

"_How are you what did he do to you?", Sasuke asked, his voice shaking._

"_N-Nothing, I'm, I'm fine. Listen up, I want you to forget about me. No, I NEED you to forget about me. I don't want you to pay that much.", he heard her soft whispering voice._

_  
"I won't I'll get you out of this.", he told her._

"_No .. I ..hey ..", he heard her scream._

_"Sakura? Sakura? No.", Sasuke cried out._

_"I'll see you on the 27.12, then, the Championships will be over.", Kabuto said, his voice slightly annoyed. In the background was Sakura screaming his name. He couldn't take it._

_"Sakura ..", he whispered._

_His only answer was a dull beeping tone, which told him that the line was disconnected, again._

End flashback.

* * *

"Hinata-chan?" , Naruto asked, kneeing beside the dark haired girl, holding her up as she threw up, coughing.

"What's wrong?", he asked her, concerned.

"It's –cough- it's nothing – only the stress.", she told him.

"I'll get you to the hospital.", Naruto said with a serious face.

"No .. Naruto .. it's alright. I'm alright, but shortly before Sakura disappeared .. we .. she .. she checked-up on me, because I wasn't feeling well.. and.. Naruto .. I'm pregnant.", she cried softly.

"Wait .. you're what? Hinata Why didn't you tell me? You know you have to rest more, I would never walked with you around searching for Sakura in the middle of the night with you being pregnant.", he said, seriously angered.

"I .. I know .. I didn't want to tell you .. I didn't even know if you want .. this child .. I .. It's just .. I didn't want to be useless, I didn't want to be a burden.", she said, shyly.

"I know you love Sakura like a sister, but you have to watch over yourself.", he told her, kissing her forehead.

"Oh god ..", she suddenly said, chuckling a bit.

It felt good to hear her chuckling again.

"I never thought you could be this serious.", she giggled a bit, he only smiled at her beautiful face.

"We'll find her .. and then, everything's going to be okay.", she nodded slowly, encircling her arms around his neck. He rubbed small circles over her still flat stomach as he tried to calm her trembling body down.

* * *

"I'll sent them all to hell.", Tenten shouted, kicking their poor sofa.

"I know.", Neji said, irritated.

"How can you be so calm?", she shrieked again.

"Because I know that kicking our sofa won't bring her back.", he told her.

"Do you think Sasuke's okay?", she asked all of a sudden.

".. Hn .. no, I don't think so. He's probably blaming himself.", the long haired guy sighed.

"I think we should invite everyone over on Christmas Eve.", Neji nodded in agreement as he leaded her to their kitchen.

"You should eat something.", he told her, opening their fridge, getting some vegetables and rice balls out.

"Hai.", she said, thinking about what Sakura was doing at the moment.

* * *

The following days nothing special happened, the kidnappers didn't call again and Sasuke was depressed as well as the others. They all missed the pink haired beauty.

* * *

Christmas Eve:

They were sitting around the table in Tenten and Neji's dinning room, eating a meal, Tenten and Hinata cooked 2 hours before.

They sat there in silence, there was one empty chair and they all knew who it belonged to.

"Did you hear anything from the kidnappers?", Shikamaru asked Sasuke.

"No, the police doesn't know anything either.", he sighed, starring down on his food.

"I'm sorry.", Ino told him.

"I'm sure she gets back soon.", Naruto said, not knowing how _right_ he was.

* * *

"Just a little bit more.", Sakura sighed as she struggled again, feeling the ropes loosing up.

"Just .. a little bit more. Hell yeah.", she slipped one hand out of the ropes which held her wrists.

She got rid of the chains on her ankles and stood up, still stiff and sore. She squeezed one eye shut as she remembered the beatings she got as she didn't want to tell them Sasuke's cell-number. Biting her lip she made her way over to the window.

With one swift movement she crashed it with her elbow, making it bleed. She couldn't care less, she broke out the remaining glass- slivers and tried to climb out. Failing twice she took a chair which was standing in a corner. She flopped down on the other side, luckily a small table cushioned her fall and stood up.

Sakura ran through the forest until she got on the highway.

The feeling of joy overwhelmed her.

She looked up and saw the first snow flakes for this year, flying softly inside her mouth as she opened it.

And then, she smiled.

* * *

**Okay guys, leave me a reward for this chapter .. seriously .. I'm writing the sequel for you! So please! **

**Review.**

My goal are 33 reviews. 

Seriously, my stats told me that more than 100 read the last chapter, but only 5 reviewed. Was it that bad?


	5. Little piece of homecoming

_**MusicLuva: Yay, yes she escaped. Thanks a lot for your review .. and sorry for the late update**_

_**ShadowedMist: I'm glad you liked it. I want to add a twist .. later on .. after the "champion ships" .. well I gotta PM you .. because I'm not sure if it's good. x) thanks for your review **_

_**Anime-liker92: I'm glad you liked it ..sorry for the late update :D hehe and thanks for your review.**_

_**ByakuganHeiress: hey ho :D I'm okay x) I'm always okay .. do you have orange hair now? :D I have brown ..when I was like 4 I had blonde hair :D:D:D aww I want to have a new hair cut : ( I'll get my hair cut next week but probably nothing new … whatever.. I'm glad you liked it x)) no but they are engaged.. :D lol thanks for your review ..**_

_**Serrena: I'm glad you liked it .. yay my English is good? yay : ) great x)) thanks for ur review x)**_

_**AmandaLynnJonas: I'm glad you liked it .. I will write more x) don't worry thanks for your review.**_

_**Portuguese emo: She must suffer because I'm cruel .. no she has to suffer .. and Sasuke safes her theheh x) I'm glad you liked it x) thanks for your review. I love ya too x)))**_

_**XXWriterGeekXX: It's okay that you didn't review the last chapter .. x) .. I was just kind of frustrated back then .. x)) sry Lol I'm glad you liked this chapter x) thanks for your review ..**_

_**InuyashanKagomeForever: I'm glad you liked it x) sorry for the late update x) thanks for your review …**_

_**Animegirl9989: I'm glad you liked the sequel x) sorry for updating late .. x) thanks for your review.**_

_**Tobi good girl: -gives you cookies- -gives you a house with pillow-walls- I'm glad you liked it x) thanks for your review.**_

_**Vampiregrlx: I'm glad that you liked it x) sorry for the late update x) thanks for reviewing.**_

_**Kittycats1992: I'm glad you liked it and thanks for reviewing x) I hope you'll like the new chapter x)**_

_**DotBrokenWings: yeah .. they are –cries- anyways thanks for you review .. x) hope you'll like the new chapter.**_

_**Shikamaru'sCrazyLoudEmoMaiomi: I just ate pretzels .. yummy .. raawwwrrr .. I love them thanks for your review and for the pretzels .. PRETZELS .. okay anyways I hope you'll like the new chapter x)))**_

_**Cherry-Blossom-Sakura08: lol thanks for your review ;-) I hope you'll like the new chapter.**_

_**SasuSaku13636: I'm glad you liked it xx) thanks for your review :0 ;) sorry for the late update..**_

* * *

„Okay. Pull yourself together, okay, you're 2 miles away from home, your foot hurts, but you're free. Okay, maybe it started snowing and I'm freezing. But I'm free .. free like a .. a snowflake .. yes .. snowflakes are great .. they are .. argh damn I'm not okay, I'm not o'fucking kay.", Sakura mumbled, quite frustrated, it was in the middle of the night and she was lost. Again.

"Screw sense for orientation. I give up.", she growled as she jumped into the bushes next to the highway - where she was walking on - as a car raced by. Stupid racer.

"Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew. EW! Oh gosh .. did that oh .. it did .. the ground moved ..it's a .. fox .. just a fox which was also lost .. only a fox .. ew .. I think this _was_ his dinner .. ew ew ew ew."

* * *

"Thanks for coming.", Tenten said as she lead her friends outside, just as they were about to step out, the phone rang, Neji went to pick it up.

"Tsudnade-sama?", he asked, looking at his watch, it was past 11pm, the others stopped by what they were doing, looking at him. Neji turned on the speaker.

"Sorry for the late call, but I tried to reach Sasuke-san the whole evening. I think I remembered who Kabuto is."

Sasuke's keys made a clanging noise as they hit the ground.

"Who do you think it is?", Neji asked, impatient.

"Well, I wasn't sure .. but I think he was a student back on the university .. he was the son of a professor I was learning from. I often read about him in magazines about psychology. Does Sakura had anything to do with psychiatry's? I didn't want to call the police yet I thought I should ask you first.", Tsunade's voice asked out of the speaker.

Sasuke nodded and mouthed for Neji to say 'her mother'. The long haired man understood and told her.

Then, they hung up.

27,39 minutes later, Sasuke was so impatient, he even counted the seconds – 6 police officer appeared.

"So, we found out he has a big house near Konoha.", Sasuke ended, after explaining everything to the right officer – Mr. Smith.

"Hai.", he scribbled something down. "Maybe we should wait until tomorrow to …", he couldn't continue because Ino slammed down her fist.

"Not tomorrow. NOW. They don't expect us, we could get a outline of the building!", she said, the others agreed.

"We need more officers to do that.", Mr Jacobs – the left one sighed.

"Mr .. eh Jacobs .. she's been held there over a week, it's Christmas eve .. please!", Hinata tried.

"Okay .. but you all stay here." , another one of the officers said.

"No ..I want to go there too.", Sasuke said, standing up.

"Uchiha-san, I beg you please cooperate with us.", the officer sighed.

"I'll stay in the car.", Sasuke offered.

"No."

"I'll give you new uniforms ..", he cracked a smile.

"Um .."

"Plus a new coffee-machine."

"Well .. I'm sure if he stays inside nothing's going to happen to him.", Mr Smith said, smiling.

10 minutes later, Sasuke was prepared.

"You all go home now and rest.", he told them.

"No way. I'll wait until you call me.", Naruto said, closing the police-car's door silently.

"Good luck.", Neji said. Sasuke nodded.

"Bring her back.", Ino added.

"I will.", he said, closing the window before driving off.

* * *

  


* * *

  


20 minutes later, they arrived at the building. They were driving in a dark van and came to an halt 40 meter before the building.

They all stepped out of the van.

"You'll wait here. Did I make myself clear?", the police officer asked, Sasuke nodded.

When the 6 officer who all had guns and amours left, Sasuke climbed out of the car and ran after them, getting near them.

"Didn't we tell you to stay in the car? We'll stop going in if you keep on following us!", Smith threaded.

"I also have an amour I'll be safe.", Sasuke sighed.

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"If I die, it is not your fault, if you leave her here .. I'll get her by myself.", Sasuke blackmailed them.

"Stay behind us.", one of the other sighed.

"Hai."

They entered the building after breaking up one of the doors. Half of the group went down to the cellar to search for Sakura, the rest of the group searched for the kidnappers.

There were 3 doors in the cellar, one was made of iron and a key was stuck in the keyhole. They turned it and the door creaked open.

The room was sparely lit, the main light source came from the little window, which was broken. Cold wind blew through the broken glass.

"She's not here.", one of the officers said, turning around.

"She was here.", Sasuke said while kneeing down beside a little red spot.

"It's blood, I'm sure and there is a pink hair.", he pointed to the ground with his flashlight.

"Then .. were did she go to?", the officer asked.

"I don't know ..", Sasuke said before running outside again.

"We have to check every room." , he whispered before opening the other 2 doors. Nothing.

"Go to the next floor.", one of the officers said.

They pushed open another door, it was a kitchen – nothing.

They pushed open another door, it was a bathroom – nothing.

They pushed open another door, it was a bedroom – nothing.

"Stop.", the taller officer called them back. "There's someone lying on the bed.", as they came closer they saw that it was a black haired man. He seemed asleep, his room was a dark shade of grey, the whole room seemed to be cold.

One of the officers came closer to capture him, already getting out his handcuffs, as the man turned around, they were shortly frozen by his eyes, they were formed like a snake's ones.

Before anyone could handle the man threw a little knife through the room, Sasuke could barely avoid the dagger, it grazed his arm, he could feel the blood running down his now wounded arm.

"Stop him." , one of the officers threw himself on top of the creature and captured it's arms, using the handcuffs.

"One down.", another one said.

"You okay?", Mr Smith asked him. Sasuke nodded.

Shortly after, one of the officers stayed back to watch over the "man" and the others kept on searching, but to no avail. She wasn't there. She disappeared. The other group was able to get Kabuto, who was asleep by the time.

"Where is she!?", Kabuto was shouted at.

"I don't know she's in the cellar if she's not there I don't know.", he answered truthfully.

"Wait .. hold on we had to unlock the door to get in and the window was broken and she was held in there .. then she probably fleed.", Sasuke shouted, getting excited.

"Yes .. we'll return now.", the officers sighed in relief.

"I'm sure she's already at home."

"Hai.", Sasuke nodded, breathing in a sigh of relief.

"But you have to get yourself treated first. No buts.", Mr Jacobs said, Sasuke nodded.

* * *

"Arigatou.", Sasuke bowed lightly as he headed out and vanished into the darkness, since it was just a mile to walk back home, he decided to walk.

It was already after dawn, he had collapsed in the hospital because of the stress and all. He cursed himself as he walked down the street getting nearer and nearer to his house.

He could see it now, it stood there .. peacefully. He wondered if Sakura was already at home. Sasuke hoped so.

Kabuto and Orochimaru were now locked up and waited to get to court, their house was currently examined by some special police officers.

As he walked up too the entry, he stood in front of the door, shortly debating with himself whether he should just walk in and what to say.

Just as he wanted to open the door with his key, he heard a squeak from beside him, he wiped his head around in surprise. As something jumped him.

* * *

Finally. Praising her bearings .. which were finally able to lead her home – 5 hours later- and she just passed the last corner. She walked up, rather limped up because her fox-experience brought her a strained ankle, she saw him. He was hugging another girl who was jumping in arms all around.

Tears began to well up in her eyes, a sob escaped her. She could feel him looking at her. His eyes widened.

"_So you moved on .. or what .. was I really that important to you that you just go jump another girl after one week apart?",_ she thought sadly, turning around and running – still limping a bit. She heard his footsteps behind her as she kept on running.

* * *

He couldn't believe it. He finally found her.. he finally had her back and then she ran away. And why? Just because such a frigging Fangirl jumped him.

"Let GO.", he managed to say as he ripped his t-shirt off the girls clutches.

He knew that he needed to find her, he just couldn't leave her again so he just .. well ran after her.

She was limping, he could see it and she was by far not quick enough to match his pace. He smirked his victory smirk.

Getting nearer and nearer he finally caught her bringing her down below him.

It reminded him of the night her mother tried to kill her, but as he looked down in her eyes, he saw fear. Just fear.

"Sakura .. Sakura.", he tried to find the right words, he was confused, partly because she ran away from him and because of the fear in her eyes, he didn't even understand that she could've interpreted the situation with his fangirl wrong.

"Don't! I don't want to hear it!", she pushed him off, getting back on her feet she managed to kick him in his groin.

She ripped herself off and ran down the street until she saw the subway, she could hear Sasuke, who was, despite of the pain in his lower regions running after her.

She breathed heavily as she jumped over the rails and out of his reach because there was a train which detained him from jumping after her.

Sakura was panicking. Where should she go? What could she do? She was too far away from the hospital and she didn't know where else to go.

Suddenly she remembered something.

_Flashback:_

_Sakura was running down the street as she reached Hinatas house she rang the door bell. "Uh hey Hinata-chan I forgot something", she said as she followed Hinata to her room. She picked up the t-shirt she accidentally left and turned around. "Sa-kua-chan?", Hinata asked. "What is it?", she smiled. "D.. Do y-ou ha-te us?", she whispered. Sakura eyes widened. "No of course not. You are my first real friends.", she replied. "Back in my old school they all bullied me because of my hair, and I always got beaten up for no reason.", she said before looking slightly shocked as she covered her mouth with her hands. "Well,.. there's a reason.. but I don't want to talk about it now.", she said. Hinata hugged her tightly. "Sakura. We'll protect you. Every time.", she whispered, this time not stuttering. "Thanks. Hinata-chan."_

_Flashback end._

She remembered the night they had this conversation, it was before she actually told them about her dad.

Sakura ran into the next train which brought her to Hinata and Naruto's apartment.

She walked up the stairs, suddenly feeling bad, just to go there like "Hi .. take me in!"

She hesitantly knocked on the door, seconds after Naruto opened.

"Hi Naruto!", Sakura cheered.

Thud. He fainted.

"Wasn't that Hinata's part?", Sakura asked herself as she stepped over the blonde and dragged him with her.

"Oh .. Hi Hinata-chan!", Sakura faked a smile.

"Sa-Sakura-chan?", Hinata's eyes bulged out.

"Um can I live with you for some days?", Sakura asked, the dark haired nodded.

"Why?", Hinata asked seconds later, still kind of confused.

"Oh .. Sasuke has a new girlfriend and I thought I shouldn't disturb them.", Sakura said, tears brimmed in her eyes.

Hinata raised an eyebrow, just as she was about to retort, someone knocked on their door again, but this time louder.

As the dark haired opened the door, Sasuke was standing there.

"I searched Sakura everywhere, Ino's, Tenten's and everywhere else – pant - just you left.", Sasuke said while gasping for air.

"Sakura's here ..", Hinata said, fiddling with her shirt.

"Hinata you backstabber!", Sakura called out from her hiding spot – being the couch.

"What do you want?", Sakura asked, glaring.

"Sakura .. what the hell is up with you?", Sasuke asked her.

"While I was captured you sure have a nice sense of killing time. Fucking other woman I guess or is she your real girlfriend?", Sakura asked, tears now spilling over her cheeks.

"What the hell?! That was a fangirl nothing more and NO I didn't fuck other woman.", he shouted at her.

"Yeah .. talk to someone who actually believes you.", she said, her voice filled with hurt.

"Ano .. Sakura-chan .. he was searching you the whole week ... ", Hinata kept on playing with her shirt as she looked up in Sakura's eyes.

"Maybe you should calm down, you seem really frightened and I think you two should talk, I believe that all was just a misunderstanding.", hesitantly Sakura nodded, just noticing Sasuke's messy hair and the bangs under his beautiful eyes.

"We should do that with a bowl of ramen.", Naruto butted in, who was now laying on the floor, holding his spinning head.

"Yeah .. maybe we should.", Hinata agreed.

* * *

Thanks a lot for all those reviews x) you made my day a lot brighter! I love you!

Aw and I wanted to announce something x)) after I finish the sequel, Silent cry for love, scandalous travellers I'm going to quit being a writer ( not sure yet but I think so)

:D

**review please.**


	6. Little piece of NOT shocking news

_**Byakugan Heiress: yay pretzels .. that orosicko is in prison. Or in a mental hospital. Yay, she's free .. I want highlights too!! : ( .. I'm glad you liked it, thanks for your review;)**_

_**MusicLuva: hey, I did that too, but I didn't hide behind a sofa I hid behind a bush .. and I was limping/ running both at the same time, it hurt like hell, but I did it and then I threw myself behind a bush. ..okay it really hurts .. but it's doable ..:D lol I'm glad you liked it .. yeah .. I'll do that, maybe even short stories but nothing big anymore… x) thanks for your review.**_

_**SasuSaku13636: I'm glad that you liked it .. yeah .. I felt kind of guilty for letting Sakura leave Sasuke like this .. I actually wanted her to get away .. but I decided otherwise, yay thanks for your review and sorry about the late update.**_

_**DotBrokenWings: I love pretzels ..and you made me wonder ..WTH is blooloops ?! and bloolooping on my head? Omg?? :D:D lol okay .. lol I get high of sinalco. No kidding. :D lol thanks for your review .. oh and reviews make me high – high is- lol**_

_**cherrysaki-chan: lol yeah .. I wanted something for lightening the mood and so on .. yeah I hope you'll like the new chapter .. ;-) thanks for your review ;-)**_

_**InuyashanKagomeForever: Yay!! I love Saku/Sasu I'm glad you liked it, sorry for the late update.**_

_**animegirl9989: Yeah.. I hope you'll like the chapter yay she's safe in his arms –poetic-omg .. sorry I'm kind of high at the moment .. I don't know why .. I'm tired.. thanks for your review…**_

_ Lots of love for all those who reviewed :) _

* * *

Ten minutes later, Sakura head sank lower in defeat.

"Okay… I admit it was childish and I should've talked to you. Pleased Uchiha?", she said, sticking our her tongue.

"Apology accept pinky.", he wrapped his arms around her waist, seeing her eyes closing.

"Teme. Let's go home.", she sighed, thanking Hinata and Naruto for the ramen.

"Yeah .. let's go home besides you smell.", he chuckled.

"Jackass!", she hit his rips.

Naruto drove both of them home.

"Thanks dope.", Sasuke closed the door, holding now sleeping Sakura in his arms he walked up to the house, getting inside.

* * *

"You really want to shower in your condition?", he asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"You said it yourself: I smell.", she argued back.

"Well if you faint while showering I'll be forced to get you out.", he told her with a sly smile.

She blushed.

"Why don't you just come with me showering?", she asked, smirking cockily.

"Guess that'll solve the problem then..", he smirked at her shocked expression.

"I actually didn't mean for you to shower with me ..", she said, but he already shoved her inside the bathroom, stripping her down. She blushed.

Their lips met for a kiss as they entered the shower ..

* * *

Half an hour later, they were laying cuddled up under the white sheets of their bed. He laughed as she yawned loudly.

"Good night.", he whispered in her ear, kissing her lightly, she wrapped her arm around him while he did the same.

"Good night."

* * *

The next day, both of them walked up to their gym, the Champion ships wouldn't start till 8pm, so they had a lot of time to prepare.

"Do you think we should take it as a good sign that you sprained your ankle again, like last time?", Sasuke chuckled, earning a glare from Sakura.

Sighing he took her ankle in his hands, wrapping it up tightly with bandages, flashbacks shot through her mind while watching her love.

_Flashback:_

"_Now, you get what we promised you you'll get.", Gaara hissed._

"_Can't accept that you lost?", Sakura asked._

"_Shut the hell up.", Temari shouted while charging at her. Sakura blocked and backed away._

"_Afraid?", Kankuro grinned._

„_Hell no.", Sakura punched him and sent him flying backwards. The others rushed to help him._

"_Don't touch me or my friends if you do so, you will regret it.", she said while turning around the corner._

"_Nice one, Sakura.", said Sasuke as he rested his back on the wall with his eyes closed.  
"I know.", she said, while walking childishly with her head up._

_Flashback end._

"Thanks.", she said as he pulled her up. _Thanks for always being there .._

"You're welcome.", he kissed her, not quite understanding the double meaning of her statement.

Getting into her short shorts and tank top, she walked out of the changing-room.

"Hey Hinata-chan, when are the others coming?.", she greeted, hugging her friend.

"They'll be here in a minute.. do you know where the heck Naruto is?", Hinata winced when her boyfriend shouted for her to look up.

"Naruto .. not so loud .. you know I don't like it .. my head hurts anyway.", Hinata shouted, grimacing at him.

"What's wrong with her?", Sasuke looked bewildered by the usual friendly woman.

"Nothing she's pregnant .. mood swings I guess.", Naruto shrugged, leaving his best friend with eyes like tomatoes.

"SAY WHAT?", Sakura and Hinata chuckled.

"I wondered when he'd break the news.", the pink haired girl said between some giggles.

* * *

"Tenten be straighter, Sasuke take your hand back, Hinata, more confident .. this is tango, not a playground.", Itachi kept on and on. Sakura groaned.

"Sakura, did you ever hear someone who's dancing tango _groaning?_", Itachi crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Sorry.", she replied, smiling sheepishly.

"Since Shizune's pregnant with their second child he's even moodier than before.", Sasuke chuckled.

"He said something about waking up at nights for ice cream and an hour later for the crying baby girl."

* * *

"Get up.", Neji nudged Tenten, she was asleep the whole way to the stadium, she groggily opening her eyes she looked around to see the others also sleeping.

"Why did you wake me up?", she asked him, groaning.

"Because we're nearly there."

"Why didn't you wake the others?"

"Hn."

"Okay?!", Tenten rolled her eyes, laying her head on the males shoulder.

"You were tossing around.", he said after a while.

"What?"

"It seemed like you had a nightmare, so I decided to wake you up."

"Oh, I can't remember .. well I guess thank you then, why didn't u tell me earlier?", she asked.

"Didn't feel like it.", he smirked, she twitched.

"But we're really there, wake up the others."

* * *

"Woha .. it's amazing.", Ino gasped, the station was mega huge, in the middle was a marked place where they'd dance later on and around it were tribunes, currently empty, but soon to be filled with many, many people.

"I'm slowly getting stage fright.", Hinata sighed, Tenten laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Everything's gonna be okay.", she assured her.

* * *

"Woha .. do you hear that?", Shikamaru said, trying to calm Ino down who was getting impatient.

"You've just made it worse.", Ino said dryly.

"Sorry .. do you want something to eat?", he asked all of them.

"NO.", the girls shouted.

"Jeez .. I just wanted to be nice.", he shook his head getting out to buy himself something to eat.

"Just way to troublesome to have stage fright.", he muttered.

* * *

"How the heck can you eat ramen .. our performance is in .. 10 minutes?", Hinata shrieked at Naruto's 7th bowl.

"How do I look?", Sakura asked, twirling around in her short, dark blue dress.

"Great!", Hinata said, straightening her sun-yellow dress.

"Do you think that's okay?", Ino came in with her black dress, pulling Tenten in her brown dress with her.

"What do you mean?", Sakura asked.

"Tenten said I applied to much eyeliner.", she looked closely at Tenten.

"No .. it's fine Tenten."

"But I don't want to have eyeliner on my eyes.", Tenten whined.

"It's okay.", Neji stood behind her with a black tux like the others, he had a brown tie.

"Why the heck? Why do I have a girlfriend with PINK hair?!", Sasuke complained, earning him a glare from Sakura, Naruto was currently laughing his ass off.

"Who was the one who decided to dress like that?", Sasuke was still complaining, pulling on his pink tie.

"It was Itachi's idea, not mine.", Naruto complained as Sasuke hit him over the head, fixing his dark blue purplish tie.

"I have a yellow tie .. it's not better than yours.", Shikamaru tried to calm Sasuke down.

"Yellow .. is not PINK.", Sasuke pouted, earning him a glare from Sakura.

"Something against my hair?", she asked him, still glaring.

"No .. but ..", he started.

"See .. now come on.", Sakura pulled him out and walked together with the others out.

The flashing lights and cheering people were quite frightening, but they were already used to it.

Sasuke squeezed Sakura's hand reassuring, she smiled warmly at him when they got in their positions.

"Wow .. which dance?", Sakura asked suddenly.

"Samba, why?", Sasuke asked.

"Aww … I hate samba.", the pink haired girl moaned.

"Just give your best.", he smirked, getting into position and then .. the music started.

…

_**2 hour an 30 minutes later:**_

"Wow, I didn't expect the others to be that bad.", Ino exclaimed, confused.

"Me either.", Hinata agreed.

"But we still have slow waltz, chachacha and waltz to go.", Shikamaru reminded them.

"Sure.", Sakura said, rubbing her eyes clean from the make up only to reapply it.

_**30 minutes later**_

"We now come to our last dance, the waltz.", the voice of the moderator shouted out of the loudspeakers.

Before the song began, Sakura looked around. Many people came to see the champion ships. All in all there were 14 teams with them 15. 12 were already out, only 3 were left. They were harder opponents then they expected, but they didn't train years for nothing.

One of the group, a group of the south of America was wearing blue suites and dresses, formal but sporty.

Another group came from Iceland, they were all clad quite funny, different colours, dresses, skirts, t-shirts all messed up. But they were good, really good.

Well and them the Japanese group, they were wearing ties matching to the hair colours of their partners.

When she finally found back into the real world – she spaced out while looking around – she noticed that the music had already started.

Sasuke smirked at her confused expression, squeezing her hand before starting to dance.

Die Ärzte – 1/2 Lovesong

She was completely absorbed in the lyric of that song, it brought tears to her eyes, even if she didn't understand all of it, she understood most of it. She stopped herself from sighing loudly and continued dancing, busy trying to hide her tears. (A/N: sighs .. this is such a cute/sad song)

1,2,3 1,2,3 After turning and spinning so often she felt dazed and dizzy, but she soon dismissed it and tried to concentrate more, looking to the other groups she could see that they had problems with the beat. She chuckled lowly before nearly tripping over her own feet. Damn. Karma's backfire.

After the final sound of the song, the people around them started clapping, Sakura wiped some sweat from her brow as she bowed together with the others and left the stage.

"Wow .. that was awesome!", Ino exclaimed.

"Yeah .. it was so cool.", Naruto agreed.

"When's the decision?", Neji asked, leaning on Tenten who was happily chatting with Hinata.

"Dunno .. soon I think." Sakura replied, grabbing Sasuke's tie she untied it, much to his owners relief.

"Don't even think about not wearing it, I just wanted to fix it.", Sakura stuck out her tongue at her stubborn, glaring boyfriend.

* * *

Half an hour later, they were all called in by the moderator to hear the results.

(A/N: Wow I hate math)

**Slow Waltz: **

**Japan: 9,5/10**

**America 8/10**

**Iceland: 10/10**

**ChaChaCha: **

**Japan : 9/10**

**America : 10/10**

**Iceland : 7/10**

**Waltz : **

**Japan: 9,5/10**

**America: 8/10**

**Iceland: 8/10**

„Ladies and Gentlemen, I believe we have a winner today. With 25 points, Iceland reached the third place, with 26 America the second and with 28 the winner of the championships are team Japan.", the moderator shouted, the crowed cheered.

* * *

The other teams came to congratulate them, they were really really happy, but suddenly, Neji grabbed into his pocket and brought out a long packet and gave it to Tenten.

"What's that?", she asked him.

"Well I thought you wanted something.", he smirked at her curious face.

"You bought me a senbon-set.", she exclaimed.

"I told you I'll get you something better.", Neji smirked and waited for her to rip off the wrappings.

Tenten opened the packet, only to find another packet inside.

"You're kidding me, right?", she paled, he smirked.

She took the little box out of the packet and opened it. Tears shot in her eyes while she watched with awe the little diamond on top of a ring, when she got over her first shock she shrieked again, Neji was on one knee, a circle was building around them, Sakura, Ino, Hinata smiling, the rest smirking.

"Will you marry me and finally forgive me for your senbon-set?", he asked her.

"No.", she said calmly, smirking when she saw that his smirk vanished.

"I'll not forgive you for breaking my senbon-set .. but of course I will marry you.", she squeal – along with everyone else who was listening/ watching, which was the whole stadium – hugging her now fiancé tightly.

"You scared me.", he whispered.

"You scared me too.", she replied.

"Why?", he asked her.

"Because I thought you'd never ask me.", she punched his shoulder lightly, smiling.

* * *

Sasuke's arms were possessively around Sakura's waist while they made their way to the van along with Itachi and the others.

"You were great.", he said, she only smiled at him.

Ten minutes later, they were all sitting in a restaurant to celebrate their victory.

"I never saw you blush like that before.", Ino cried, tears covered her face from laughing.

"That was not funny, I was .. just .. I ..", Tenten threw her hands up in a surrendering manner.

"Ino, stop making Tenten blush even more.", Sasuke snickered.

"It's fun.", Ino pouted, turning to Shikamaru who was eating some salad.

"You're no fun too."; she turned around.

"Why?", he asked her.

"You're eating salad.", she smiled cockily.

"Yeah .. I'm eating salad .. troublesome.", he was wondering where this would lead.

"I want your salad.", Ino said, grabbing his fork and shoving salad in her mouth.

"I knew something like that was coming.", Sakura snickered.

"By the way, in which month are you pregnant Hinata?", Sasuke asked, Neji raised an eyebrow.

The girl blushed crimson. Naruto quite scared. Neji fainted before he could make Naruto to a Naruta. (a woman, I hope you get that :D)

"Um, about 2 or 3 months.", she laughed as she saw Tenten fanning Neji.

"Aww that's cool, I want a child too.", Ino said, pouting.

"Really? I could make you pregnant this night and in 2 weeks I can help you puking your guts out.", Shikamaru smirked, Ino paled.

"Maybe we'll wait .. a bit.", the blonde earned a glare from Hinata.

"Oh .. and not to forget .. mood swings.", Shikamaru added, still smirking, earning him a punch on the head from Hinata.

Suddenly, Sakura's cell phone rang.

"Tsunade?"

"…"

"Yeah."

"…"

"No, I wasn't asleep yet."

"…"

"What is it?"

"…"

"What happened?"

"…"

"Spill it."

"…"

_Clack_ .. the cell phone made a nasty sound as it came in contact with the hard floor, soon, Sakura followed. With that, the room fell silent.

* * *

Yay, finally, I hope you liked this chapter. Cliffy .. yay you love them, right? Yeah .. right … lol

Review please. Or else you won't get to know what'll happen :o .. lol .. just kidding … but review, will ya? 

**Love you all xD **

**Have a nice day!  
**

**See ya, sorry for all the mistakes, I'm not perfect I gotta go or else I won't be able to update .. because I can't use the PC tomorrow and I gotta go now!**


	7. Little piece of courage

SasuSaku13636: Oh, actually I enjoy being mean. Lol just kidding. But I am really sorry for the late update. I'm glad that you liked it. Thanks for the review.

Cherrysaki-chan: Lol. Sorry, I didn't know it myself .. x) lol I hope you liked how it turned out. Thanks for the review.

Animegirl9989: I'm sorry about the late update. I'm glad you liked it. ;-) thanks for your review.

MusicLuva: You're reviews are making me happy .. x) lol okay, I'll change the name. Sorry for the late update, I hate to keep my readers waiting. Thanks for your review.

,xkissxbreathxbreex: Hey, long time not talked : ( .. I was in italy for like 8 days? How are u? lol Sorry for the late update. Luv u too, hon thanks for the review .. 

Shikamaru'sCrazyLoudEmoMaiomi: No comment. Cookie. -.- lol just kidding .. but the cookie's yours .. I'm glad you liked it ;-) thanks for your review … -eating pretzel- .. I don't care .. if it was stuck in my eye .. I'll eat it anyway –continue eating pretzel – that was kinda gross .. never mind .. thanks for your review.

Tobi good girl: lol aw .. my story loves you too : ) lol .. sorry for the late update .. ( .. I hope you'll like the new chapter .. yay thanks for the review.

SakuraUchihaHime: Lol I'm glad you liked it, no need to thank me, though. I review stories I like .. I'm not like .. yo .. I read it .. why should I review .. I hate that .. so ..thanks for your review ;)

* * *

**I love you, guys : ) **

* * *

_**A big thanks to my best friend, without her, this chapter would be a mess. **__**Danke, dass du immer da bist für mich und für deine Hilfe... danke für alles .. lieb dich Süße x) **_

_**X**_

_**X**_

I don't own Naruto and the song.

* * *

...

Sakura POV:

...

I knew it probably wasn't the right choice, but I wouldn't regret it either.

There was no remorse, no pain, no struggling. Just the dull ache of my heart, no regret, like I thought I'd feel after what I've done.

I cradled myself to the big fluffy pillow, adjusting it, so it fit perfectly in the space my curled-in position left. I felt empty, tried to block out this fact by the pillow. The salty liquid it was filled with didn't bother me anymore. You couldn't smell tears, or was I that used to the taste, smell, that I really forgot how they .. smelled?

Yeah, I feel the same, I feel confused. The same like who? I'm confused. I can't even get a straight sentence out of my mind-babbling. Was I dreaming? Clearly not. This was all so horror-realistic that even nightmares couldn't compare. What would he think about me? I shuddered, wrapping the blanket closer around my body. The big bed I was laying in made me cover in fear. The dull ache of my heart increased as I saw the empty space, screaming to be used.

I turned around, trying to get straight, not cradled up against my pillow. I was Haruno Sakura, no wimp. Bad choice of words. My chest hurt again, I wasn't a wimp .. I was a coward. Although I knew that I was cowardly, I was way to chicken to get over the fact which pinned me to my king sized bed. Pulled me away from what I really wanted. Wanted the most.

I waited till the nightmares which followed each night set in, squeezing my eyes shut, getting the warm liquid out of my eyes.

Seconds later, I was still there, remembering every frigging detail over and over again, it was like my life was on record and someone just had to play the "repeat" button over and over again.

I sighed and stood up, opening the balcony-door. The fresh, salty, breeze of Tokyos' bay made me shudder. I enjoyed the view, though. I silently closed the door behind me, leaning over the railing to look down. Nausea washed over me. I hated heights, but still. It didn't remind me of my old home, which ebbed the nausea away.

_Flashback: _

"_I think, it was too early… We should've waited. We can't even get a second car, my boss threaded twice to fire me already… "_

"_I weren't the one who forgot to swallow one single pill.."_

"_Please, don't involve her … We made it clear that we'd marry anyway…"_

"_But I wasn't the one complaining … a new car, a new paint-job for the house, the baby … we can't afford all of that …I can't afford all of it .."_

"_I know … It was plainly dumb to marry only 3 years after High School… but I really thought everything's going to be perfect …"_

"Yeah … I thought so myself … but anyway, we can't change it … I'll try to get more money soon, sweetheart, you'll be happy, even if it we were poor … we love each other that counts, nothing else."

"_I agree, sorry honey, I didn't want to go overboard .."_

**x**

**X**

**x**

"_What does that mean your salary was shortened?"_

"_We have to deal with it, it's just temporary .." _

"_I thought you promised .."_

"_Yeah I did, but I can't …"_

"_We need those new books for school .. they are damn expensive .. how do you think we could afford that much?"_

"_I think about it …"_

"_You told me .. sob .. already that you'd do something …"_

"_Don't cry … I'll think about it …I love you, sweetheart…"_

**x **

**X**

**x**

"Wow .. where did you get that from …"

"_Just a small gift …"_

"_It's ours? Oh god … "_

"_Yeah … I know you'd like it .. it fitted perfectly to your new blouse …"_

"_You know that you're talking about a freaking never used best shape really expensive looking Mercedes?"_

"_Yeah …"_

"_You gotta be kidding me …"_

"_No, I'm not sweetheart …"_

"_Why do you call me sweetheart always, anyway?" _

"_Haha … wouldn't you rather drive around the block with your new car than asking me weird questions, sweetheart?"_

"_Yeah … but I would like to hear it…you could tell me while we're driving …"_

"_Yeah … Sakura … come on baby … we're driving in our new car."_

"_I'm not a baby … I'm almost 9 now …"_

"_Hahahaha … my baby girl is growing up so fast …"_

"_Dad …"_

_Sakura took her parents hands and leaded them towards their new shiny car. It was only months before that day would change every of their lives forever. _

_Flashback end._

A little humourless smile made it's way to Sakura's pale pink lips.

Her mother was a fool to believe that her father could afford a new car, her school books and a new paint-job by only working 3 hours more and a salary-raise, now, that she was elder, she could clearly imagine what must've happened.

Sakuras' father was involved in some illegal things, clearly, nearly frightening obvious which caused him to become like he was on his last day on mother earth.

Her parents fault was that they were engaged too soon … too many problems caught up to them and brought them down-to-earth. A sinister smile made its way to her lips.

Her face shattered as her thoughts were leading her to her love, to her mistakes.

Sasuke … how could she forget this night in the restaurant …

_Flashback:_

"_Sakura … Sakura … wake up, hold on, give me that .." , she heard voices, her head was spinning, cold liquid touched her lips and she parted them, allowing it to crawl down her dry throat._

"_Sakura …open your eyes please … are you okay? What happened?", she could clearly hear the concern in this words._

"_Should I call an ambulance?", Neji asked from the background, she heard Sasuke telling him that it was okay, he'd take her there the next day._

"_Sakura … Sakura …", she groaned a bit._

"_I'll just drive you home, we'll be home soon and then you rest … it's probably the best, you're exhausted, __sweetheart__.", her closed eyelids opened and widened in an instant she was awake. _

_She looked at her friends from Sasukes' protective arms, seeing their worried faces. Neji held Tenten protectively, Hinata was clinging to Naruto and even Shikamaru was wide awake, stroking Ino's blonde hair, the blonde crying._

_They were all … engaged. Hinata even carried Naruto's child. Fear suddenly claimed her heart. Then she remembered the call she just got, her eyes widened for a second again before closing again. Agony. That was what she'd felt the whole night. She could hear Sasuke's even breaths beside her. It made her wince. No, she wouldn't let him face the same fate her father had. With one last glance at the scarred angel, Sakura pulled herself out of her lovers' grasp, replacing herself with her pillow. She looked back, sorrow and grief clearly visible when she pulled on her pullover. It was now 6.25am his alarm clock would beep soon, she had to hurry. _

_In 20 minutes she had everything she needed, most of her clothes thrown into her suitcase, her bathroom-things, a picture. With a little smile she looked once back towards her lovers face. _

_Not caring about making a mistake. Her mother was dead. Everyone close to her was damned to face the same fate. Her worries didn't ebb away as she watched Sasukes' still in bandages wrapped up arm._

_This painful feeling. Was it grief that she had to leave him? Or was it fear of losing him? She didn't know. She just knew that she had to get away from her life. For the sake of everyone close to her. _

_At the door she debated with herself. Should she tell him? Wake him up? Writing a letter? She decided for the second. Cowardly how she was. She could never look into his eyes and tell him. _

**_"Sasuke, I'm gone, I won't come back._**

**_Gone for good._**

**_Please, don't come searching for me, no use, decision has been made._**

**_Sakura."_**

_At the last sentence she wrote she had to hurry, she could hear the alarm beeping through the, now empty-of-her-stuff room._

_She heard a muffled 'Sakura' as she made her through the front door._

_Click. She closed the door._

_Flashback end._

Her hair swayed with the soft breeze. Her job wouldn't start till 10 am and now it was 1 am, she really should get sleep. But she was afraid to get those nightmares again, nightmares which she woke up screaming, scaring her neighbours out of their pants. Not a nice thing to have your neighbours banging on your door when you've just woken up from a nightmare drenched in sweat.

With another sigh she opened the door again to let herself plop down on her bed, facing now the little TV on the other side of her tiny room. No. She told herself, she'd only be tired in the morning.

* * *

He'd began his new year without Sakura, as expected. She didn't come back, like everyone tried to make him believe, she was gone, he knew it. But, after all of those years they were now together, he was nearly 22, she should've at least talked to him. It wasn't one of the best feelings to find a note as a farewell letter –scrabbled with some random pen, not clearly readable, but although, he had been able to read the shocking news.

Suddenly, his phone rang in his pocket.

"What is it, dope?"

"_You sure you don't want me to delay the wedding?"_

"Gosh, Naruto, I already told you twice. It. Is. Not. Necessary. She won't come back. How long will it take you to get that, dope?"

"_You just called me Naruto .. should I come over ..?"_

"I'm not a girl, I'll get over it."

"_It's hard, isn't it?"_

"Aa."

"_So you really don't mind?"_

"No, as planned, the 31th January."

_"Okay … I guess .. you're sure? Hinata and me, we won't mind…"_

"No."

With that, I closed my cell shut, getting over to the Uchiha company. I drove past my parents dancing school. "Temporary closed." Was the sign on the front door.

"Thhee. As if I'd ever teach there again." , Sasuke muttered annoyed, turning up the volume of his boxes. Hard Rock was now blaring all around him. He didn't mind, it made him comfortable not to think about it again.

He walked up the stairs to the first floor, getting a good view over Konoha. He remembered Sakura talking about the beautiful view, gritting his teeth he closed the curtains.

"Sakura .. where are you?", he asked himself.

* * *

He couldn't describe this feeling he had, it wasn't the fact that she was away, it was the fact that he didn't even know why she left. Was it his fault? Did she find someone else? Or was there another reason. She got a call, maybe this was the reason she broke up. Who called her? Never mind. Sasuke tighten his hand to a fist. Was he so attracted to her because she was the only one he really loosened up to? Had she been worth it? Yes, she had. His head sunk lower as he let it rest on his desk. Tsunade also had no idea what was wrong. But he sensed that there was something wrong, some information Tsunade was holding back.

What did he want to do here anyway?

Work. Yeah. WORK. He had some paperwork to do. He scribbled something down on the front page. Scratched it out.

"Life sucks.", Sasuke grunted, getting himself a coffee first.

* * *

"So, Tsunade, you understand what I was trying to say?", Sakura spoke into the little cell-phone she held between chin and ear.

"_Yeah, I get it. But don't you want to think over it again?"_

"No, I won't my decision has been made."

"_Won't you tell me why?" _

"Nope, as I said, I have my reasons. Thank you, though, shishou. You taught me a lot. Bye."

"_Obviously not enough. Sigh. Well, … good luck, Sakura. Bye."_

Click.

She was currently walking through a shelve in the supermarket, concentrated and lost in thoughts to find oven-pretzels when she accidentally met someone, she never thought she'd met again.

* * *

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

"Karin?", Sakura choked out, seeing the red haired woman in front of her, mirroring her expression: shock.

"Sakura! I never thought I'd see you again after High School.", Karin said, relaxing.

"Yeah .. Me too .. how .. how have you been?", she asked her, still kind of shocked to see her biggest threat again.

"Well, I'm good, I have a boyfriend over an year, his name's Suigetsu, he's the best thing ever happened to me.", she blushed lightly.

"Oh, well, I'm happy to hear that.", Sakura smiled lightly, a true smile, she was genuine happy for her.

"Oh .. and I also wanted to apologize … all these things back in High School … just so .. childish … ", she bowed her head seemingly embarrassed.

"No .. No problem I guess.", I was kind of shocked to hear that, but it also made me feel happy in some sort of way.

"So, you're going to Hinata Hyuga's wedding on 31. January? I heard it was a big thing. Are you and Sasuke going together?", Karin wanted to know I just pulled a face.

"I don't know about the wedding yet .. No, me and Sasuke .. um .. we broke up.", I admitted, Karin's eyes widened.

"I'm truly sorry, Sakura.", she gave me a pitying look.

"No need to, well … I gotta go … Good luck. It was nice …to talk to you ..", I said, waving and rushing out of the supermarket.

"_Who thought that even Karin could change that much?",_ Sakura asked herself, setting off to her work, she still had 15 minutes left.

"Hinata … wedding. I probably shouldn't go .. but still .. ", Sakura muttered, trying to focus.

--

The shift at the hospital was rather boring, so she sighed as she made her way home through the busy streets of Tokyo.

The meeting with Karin marked her deep. Even she could get over her past, over herself. She even came up to her and apologized. She wasn't a coward. In fact, she was much stronger than Sakura ever thought she was.

This gave her courage. She wouldn't miss one of her best friends wedding. Even if it means facing Sasuke. Even if it means that she will be forced to go undercover. She didn't care.

Now, she decided, she'd be strong. For Hinata and Naruto's sake. _Sasuke … _

_Suddenly, she remembered the lyric Sasuke and her had danced to, again, tears shot in her eyes when mumbled the lyric, lost in thoughts about .. him._

_**- - -**_

_½ lovesong._

_I weiß, Du wirst mich vermissen_

_I know you're gonna miss me_

Auch wenn Du jetzt gehen musst

_even if you have to go now_

_Keine Geigen mehr, wenn wir uns küssen_

_No violins while we're kissing_

_Ich hab' es einfach nicht gewusst_

_I just didn't know it_

_Ich hoff', meine Worte machen es nicht noch schlimmer_

_I hope my words don't make it worse_

_Vergiss nur einmal Deinen Stolz_

_Forget just for once your pride_

Ich weiß, Du liebst mich noch immer …

_I know, you still love me ..._

_**- - -**_

-

"Sasuke-kun. ", with that, she let herself collapse on her soft - still one side unused - king-sized bed.

_**Sorry for the late update, but I'm kind of distracted at the moment. I'm going to change school after summer break. I used to go to an all girl school. But now, not anymore and it creeps me out…**_

_**Because I have the addiction to get into really embarrassing situations. How many? You don't even wanna know.**_

_**I love u guys ;) hehe **_

_**Don't forget to review. Because you do want to know …**_

_**Will Sakura go to the wedding?**_

_**Will she meet Sasuke?**_

_**What's going to happen?**_

_**To be continued … or not?**_


	8. Little piece of coincidence

_Cherrysaki-chan: Sorry, I couldn't write a preview .. but I just didn't want to spoil anything, hope you'll like the new chapter. Thanks for your review. I'm glad you liked it, luv ya._

_xkissxdeathxbrex: Sorry hon, : ( .. but I love your name hehe ;) aww I hope you'll like the new chapter!! ;) love ya ;-)_

_xXEmoNYRicanAnimeChicXx: I'm glad you liked it. ;-) thanks for the review & for reading my stories._

_kitkatyobaril-chan: yeah .. I thought that too x))) I hope you'll like the new chapter, thanks for your review._

_MusicLuva: Thanks a lot : ) lol you don't even wanna know what happened to me when I was in italy for a week ..hm let's just say .. me singing and hot French-guys doesn't mix well. Lol yeah she's gone ..I hope you'll like the chapter, luv ya. Thanks for reviewing._

_SasuSaku13636: No, she's not pregnant. Sorry, she'll explain it later on, I hope you'll get it then. ( I wanted to make her pregnant (wait that sounds wrong .. whatever) but I need her to be not-pregnant later on hehe it'll be cute, promise. Shh, no spoilers .. x) ) lol thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you liked it._

_Kawaii Chibi-kun: Aw, I'm glad you liked it! I'm addicted to pretzels, I know how you feel. XD lol I hope you'll like the chapter, thanks for your review!_

_Shikamaru'sCrazyLoudEmoMaiomi: NO, DON'T YOU DARE!! –locks away all my yummy pretzels - -twitch- lol I'll explain it more in the following chapters. I hope you'll like this one! Thanks for your review love yah ;-)_

_animegirl9989: I hope you'll like the new chapter, I'm glad you liked the last one. Thanks for your review ;-)_

_Tobi good girl: Hey, yeah ..muhahaha .. poor Sasuke…. –sighs- I hope you'll like the new chapter –yawn- I'm tired, it's 3am now.. :- ( thanks for reviewing! luv ya_

* * *

_**Aww you're just so cute, I love you guys, thanks for those reviews!**_

* * *

**x**

* * *

**x**

„So, who are we going to invite?", Naruto asked, slightly twitching.

"I don't know.", Hinata yawned lazily.

"You're worse than Shikamaru.", Naruto was nearly crying, what happened to his Hinata?

"Sorry.", she yawned again.

"Okay.. you just nod while I count off some names?", he decided that he had to put on the pants and get this through with. He was after all a man. He could do this!

"Kakashi?",

…

….

"Hinata? Should we invite Kakashi?", Naruto was obviously really annoyed by now.

…

…

"Who's Kakashi?", Naruto sweatdropped. Nevermind.

"Yeah .. I think you should invite him.", Tenten popped out of nowhere with different kinds of flowers.

"Um .. okay .. Anko?"

„She's Kakashi's wife .. so I'd say yes ..."

"The Hyuga clan!", Neji popped out of the nowhere behind Tenten.

"How many Hyugas are there?", Naruto asked.

"Um .. I think about 100.", Neji added.

"ONE HUNDRED? I THOUGHT WE WANTED A SMALL WEDDING!", Naruto shrieked.

"You don't want my family to join?", Hinata sobbed.

"Uh .. yes .. I do want you're family there, Hinata-chan. … SO .. where was I … the guys back from High School, Kiba, Shino, Choiji and so on?"

"Yeah!", Hinata finally decided to help him.

"Okay .. how about Gai-sensei?"

"NO!", Neji, Tenten and Hinata shouted.

"What? I liked him..", Naruto muttered, earning himself a confused stare from the others.

"Whatever…"

"Itachi and his daughter and wife and Asuma, Kurenai?", Shikamaru came inside, pulling Ino with him.

"Itachi's good, but Asuma and Kurenai? It's a wedding not a class reunion.", Ino sweatdropped.

"Okay .. good. How about Tsunade?", Sasuke came through the back door.

"WOAH .. DUDE .. why are you all popping out of nowhere?", Naruto looked scared.

"I brought the flowers!", Tenten shouted.

"I told you to invite the Hyuga-clan!", Neji muttered.

"Ino dragged me here.", Shikamaru said.

"I wanted to help!", Ino exclaimed.

"I'm your best friend, you asked me to help you with the invitations, dope.", Sasuke said, annoyed.

"Okay, then … one question .. what are you doing here?", Naruto shouted, pointing at Hinata.

"I'm your fiancée!", Hinata shouted.

"Oh .. yeah .. right ..", Naruto muttered, the others just sweatdropped.

**x**

* * *

**x**

"So … how about this ..", Sakura muttered, pulling on a blonde wig.

"Naahh .. too .. Ino like.", she chuckled, pulling on a deep red one.

"Uah .. too short.. " , she thought to herself.

"Um .. black hair …", she shook her head and went to another wig-shelf.

"How .. about green .. no I don't think a punk will be good to go undercover.. ", she rolled her eyes.

"Hm .. baby blue .. no ..hm but dark blue.. yeah that's cool.", she pulled out a really dark-bluish one and tried it on. The blue was a great contrast to her green eyes.

"Great…", she chuckled, paying for her wig.

"Now something to wear.", she entered a clothing store with many, many different suits.

"Green?", she shook her head.

"May I help you?", a dark haired man asked her.

"No, I'm fine.", she reassured the worker, grabbing a plain black skirt which reached her knees and a pale pink blouse.

"Good choice.", the man on the cash-register looked at her.

"Arigatou.", she thanked him, quickly strolling off.

She only needed a wedding present now …

She didn't know what to get them, she and Ino had decided to get them something together. But that was out of question now. An idea popped up in her mind. She gave a light smile, getting up in order to get it. This present was perfect. Perfect for them.

* * *

"I think we should pick the pink flowers.", Ino said, the others looked at her, silently.

"Yeah .. I agree.. then she'll be with us even if she's not there.", Hinata agreed.

"But I think we shouldn't tell the guys, especially Sasuke.", Tenten added, the others nodded.

* * *

_**17 days later.**_

"Hinata .. smile! Don't you dare back out or faint.", Tenten smiled as she pulled on Hinata's weddings dress.

"Ha-i.", Hinata stuttered, Ino just patted her reassuring on her small, shaking shoulders.

"Just go out there and rock their socks.", Hinata laughed, Ino could always make her happy.

"I just miss her here.", Hinata sighed, fixing her long hair which was pulled up in an elegant hairdo.

"Yeah .. me too.", Ino sighed.

"But today's your big day Hinata-chan, I bet she's thinking of you, maybe even watching. Your wedding is on TV anyway.", Tenten tried to cheer her up.

"You know that talking about the TV isn't going to make me calm down?", Hinata paled.

"Aw, well, you're the heiress of the Hyuga clan and Naruto's one of the richest men of Japan, it was kind of clear that there would be TV.", Ino explained.

"Okay…I got it … so much for "small wedding".", Hinata sighed again.

"Oh my, only 1 hour left.", Hinata shrieked.

* * *

"Darn, I hate driving with the bus.", Sakura pouted, trying to stand safely.

"Konoha, Main station."

"Aw .. that's my stop .. let me through .. excuse me .. hey .. STOP", Sakura sighed, the door closed in front of her nose.

"Long way to go.", she groaned, hitting her head.

* * *

"Yo, dope, how are you?", Sasuke asked, watching Naruto pacing around the little room.

"I'm fine .. ", he assured his friend, faking a smile. The black haired male frowned, but before he could ask his best friend, Neji and Shikamaru stormed in.

"Wow .. did you see how many people are outside?", Nara sighed. "_Troublesome."_

"Naruto, make sure you say everything the right way around. I don't want you to say "I love you, Ramen-chan.", Neji smirked.

"Hey .. I never said that before.", Naruto pouted.

"Well, you never listened to yourself while your sleeping obviously, dope.", Sasuke smirked.

They were all clad in black tuxes and orange ties.

"You'll be married in less than 40 minutes.", Neji chuckled. "I never thought you'd be the first one of us.", he noticed Sasuke stiffen and quickly dropped the subject.

"So, I hope you did prepare a wedding speech?", Itachi asked when he opened the door, also smirking.

"Guys ..", Naruto groaned.

"Let him be, the dope needs some time to calm down.", Sasuke said, his face blank.

"Yeah, we should give him some alone-time before the wedding starts.", Neji said, backing out of the room with Nara and the Uchihas hot on his trail.

"_Oh god.", _Naruto groaned.

**x**

* * *

**x**

"Okay .. I should get myself a navigation-system.", Sakura swore under her breath, 20 minutes later and she still tried to find the church.

"Darn .. it's live on TV, they should put up some signs for some people who are handicapped with bearings."

"Shoot.", she exclaimed as one of her heels nearly broke.

"Someone up there hates me, or just don't want me to get there.", she sighed, looking upwards into the blue, cloudless sky.

"Maybe not.", she chuckled when she saw the news-reporter-helicopter.

The pink – now dark blue haired beauty made her way twenty minutes later towards the church. Everything was really nicely decorated and all, but she couldn't even get a glimpse inside because there were way too many people in the entrance, blocking every possible peephole.

The church was big, really big. There were at least 300 people inside, she was sure of. So she decided to get to the back to the church, looking if she could get a peephole or something like this there.

Her heels made no sound as she walked over the grass to the back of the church. Then she understood why everyone was just on the front. Nothing to see here, just two doors for the priest, leading to the rooms where the groom and the bride were sitting in.

She chuckled as she tried to imagine what Hinata would look like. She would be nervous, too.

Sakura was just about to back off when she heard the door open. The pink haired secret agent – just appointed by herself – peeked around the corner.

"Object A is heading away from the dress room.", Sakura thought to herself.

"Object A, currently wearing short blonde hair and a tux."

"Object A is Naruto.", Sakura asked herself bewildered.

"No shit, Sherlock.", Inner commented.

"Huh? I thought I killed you _that_ day. Besides I'm way too old for you.", Sakura twitched.

"_**Yeah .. thanks, but if I were you, I'd follow him.", inner disappeared in a puff of smoke.**_

"Well there goes my inner.", Haruno muttered to herself.

**x**

* * *

**x**

_What if he messed up? What would Hiashi say? Was he too young?_

He couldn't bear the pressure and kept on walking. _Click, click, click. _He heard heels beside him, with a short glance he released a breath he didn't know he was holding in. A dark blue haired woman was walking there. Nothing wrong with. He didn't know how he'd face Hinata at the moment. Seconds later, the woman, obviously in a hurry walked beside him. Naruto pushed his hands in his pockets, the frown still present on his handsome face.

"What's wrong.", she asked him.

"What is it to you?", he challenged.

"Well, there's a beautiful girl waiting for you in the church and you just backed off."

"Don't know what you're talking about.", he turned around and walked in the other direction.

"Naruto .. please sit down here for a minute, I'll let go afterwards, just come sit down a minute.", the blonde stopped, turning around his azure eyes locked with her still emerald ones.

"Kay.", he nodded, sitting down on a small bench nearby, Sakura hurried to get over to him.

"Why are you running away, Naruto?", she asked him.

"Could you just tell me your name first?", he asked her, she chuckled.

"Just call me Shi.", she smiled a little smile.

"Shi, like death?", Naruto's eyes widened, she just kept on smiling.

"So, Naruto, why did you run away?", she repeated herself.

"I .. I'm just not ready to do that … it's just .. I don't know if I'll be able to just go up there and say _Yes, I do_. You don't know me, I'm sure I'm going to mess up everything. Hinata deserves way more and a clumsy ramen freak.", Naurto put his face in his hands.

"You have a lot of pressure, right?", she asked him, he only nodded.

"But you do know that Hinata loves you for who you are?", again he nodded.

"Don't you think it'll be worse for her, not to see the man she loves with her, standing in front of the altar next to her, smiling at her?", her eyes searched his when he finally sat upright again.

"No, I guess.", he sighed.

"Let me guess, you don't even have a speech?", she asked him gently, he nodded.

"I know what to write, I know how I feel, I know that I love her but I just cannot put it on a frigging piece of paper.", he swore lightly.

"What about if I'd help you?", Sakura pulled a pen and a piece of paper out of her purse.

"Well .. that'd be nice and how about while we're writing a speech you tell me why you ran off, Sakura-chan.", the pen hit the ground as she stiffened beside him.

"Don't worry, I won't tell him.", he assured her, the black haired sighed.

"How did you know it was me?", she asked him.

"Well, I know your voice and your eyes gave me a broad hint." , he smirked.

"Naruto, Naruto, Hinata raised you to be smart.", Sakura teased.

"Now, now what manners milady.", Naruto teased back.

"My apologizes, Sir.", she bowed her head.

"We missed you.", he told her.

"Well, I missed you .. too.", she croaked out, why was her throat suddenly so dry?

"Why did you leave?", he asked her, she shook her head.

"This is not about me, Naruto, this is all about you and Hinata. I'll tell you, promise.", she said after a while.

"You'll stay for the big meal?", the blonde asked her.

"No, I guess not. I don't want Sasuke to see me."

"He won't recognize you, I'll give you an extra seat, with an wrong identity. You could be my "remote relative" who I found by coincidence.", he winked at her, getting a small laugh from the normal pink haired girl beside him.

"Besides, Hinata-chan wants you there as much as I do.", he smiled at her, she nodded.

"Okay, so let us get a nice speech for Hinata-chan.", Sakura cheered, Naruto nodded.

* * *

"How do I look?", Hinata asked, hyperventilating.

"You look beautiful.", Ino reassured her.

"Just go out there .. the music is already playing.", Tenten linked arm with her till they were out of the room and Hiashi took the lead.

* * *

"Where the hell is Naurto?", Neji cursed

"Neji, we're in a church.", Shikamaru scolded him.

"Argh, sorry. But where is he?", the Hyuga glanced outside, Hinata was already waiting at the entrance.

"I'll go search him.", Sasuke said, running outside.

The ebony haired male didn't search long, his best friend was standing outside, beside him another woman their age.

"Dope what are you doing? The wedding already started.", Sasuke shouted.

"Thanks again, Shi-chan.", Naruto said, running up to Sasuke.

"Take her to one of the seats in the front, she's a remote relative.", Naruto told them quickly and headed off to marry his girl.

"Hurry up.", Sasuke said, walking in front of her, she only rolled her eyes.

The Uchiha pushed her in one of the first benches where the others sat. She was sitting right beside Sasuke, which made her quite uncomfortable.

Then, the ceremony started and Sakura couldn't help but smile.

But soon, the atmosphere got claustrophobic to her, she couldn't breath.

_We could be them._

_I could be his bride._

_But if I were his bride, they could bury him afterwards._

_He's lucky without me.._

_Does he miss me?_

She felt something nudging her in the side, she looked up, only too look down again, it was time for the maid of honor who was Tenten and the Sasuke to go up to the altar and give their blessings. (A/N: I have no idea what I just wrote, sorry)

Just then she noticed that her cheeks were covered in tears, she wiped them off quickly. She didn't just start crying while his best friends were marrying, she inwardly groaned.

"_Objections?", the priest asked, no one even twitched, no one even dared to move. This couple was fate. Everybody believed it. There were, physically and mentally made for each other, like Yin and Yang._

_-.-.-.-_

_Hinata & Naruto POV:  
_

They were alone in front of the altar now, now it had to be done. Now. Naruto winced, he felt Hinata shiver beside him.

"Don't worry, she's here, she's watching.", Naruto whispered, hearing Hinata gasp.

A smile broke loose on the dark haired girls face, a sincere and genuine smile as she turned towards Naruto. Before she began her speech, she gazed towards the guests, she instantly locked gaze with Sakura who was smiling. Sasuke was sitting directly beside her, clearly not knowing who was sitting beside him.

_"Naruto, when I first met you, I literally fainted. I will never forget those moments, I was sure I'd die of embarrassment while talking to you, even being with you. I think, back then I had more blood in my head than in the rest of my body. I learned to see more than that clumsy guy with blonde hair and the most beautiful eyes ever and I'm grateful for that, you won't believe me how much I am. Out of a crush bloomed love, which held until now, as I'm standing in front of you and I hope it'll stay forever. Naruto, I love you."_

Hinata smiled, a bright blush present on her face. Naruto smiled shortly looking at Sakura, who nodded, and began to read out his.

_"Hinata, at first, you where only a cute girl, who I never thought I'd be good enough for. I never even dared to dream of being here with you. But now as I am you can't imagine how happy I feel. Me, the ramen-obsessed freak with someone even angels couldn't compare with. Hinata, you're precious to me, something no one could ever replace. I will promise you, with all my heart, if you need me, I'll be there for you. Hinata, your love, my love is a romance to last for eternity."_

The intensity of this moment made the whole church go silent, nobody moved, nobody spoke.

"_Hinata, I love you.",_ Naruto ended, smiling brightly.

"Now, do you, Hinata Hyuga, take this man to be your husband and swear to love him in good, as well as bad times?"

**_"I do."_**

"And you, Naruto Uzumaki, do you take this woman to be your wife and swear to love her in good, as well as bad times?"

**_"I do."_**

"You can kiss …", Naruto didn't even let him finish and kissed her, pouring out every emotion he just felt. _Fear, Love and Passion. _He felt Hinata smiling into the kiss.

* * *

With that, the room started cheering. Even Neji and Sasuke couldn't hide the smile on their faces. Naruto gave Sakura a meaningful glance before picking up Hinata bridal-style and walking out of the church towards their car.

"So, um .. where's the party?", Sakura asked in a deeper voice Sasuke who just looked at her weird. Was it so uncommon to wear oversized sunglasses?

"Yeah .. at a restaurant .. ask Tenten she could give you a ride .. um ..Shi-san.", I nodded and asked Tenten.

"_Huh, I didn't even tell her who Tenten was.. maybe it was just a coincidence …", Sasuke wondered._

_But Sasuke didn't know how many coincidence were about to happen .. _

* * *

_**I updated! Did you enjoy reading this? I tried to write a good speech, but I suck at it. :(  
**_

_**Review please.**_

_**Preview:**_

**Sasuke was standing on a stage, reading out his blessing for the lovers, when he saw her. His breath hitched in his throat, his hands became sweaty. It couldn't be here, or?**

_**End.**_

_Love, Sakura0chan._


	9. Little piece of Cinderella

**_Cherrysaki-chan: I'm glad that you liked it and thanks for supporting my fic, it really means something to me. ;-)_**

**_xkissxdeathxbrex: I hope you'll get it now… I tried to explain it x) the over sized sunglasses just popped in my mind .. and well I had to put it in there .. lol .. I'm glad that you liked it, thanks for your review. Love ya .. btw ..how're ya? _**

**_(((Anonym who I think was animegirl9989 xD ))): I'm glad that you liked the speech x) yeah.. little Naruto's growing up .. hehe :D I'm glad that you liked the chapter, thanks for your review._**

**_Shikamaru'sCrazyLoudEmoMaiomi: What are you doing in Puerto Rico? I'm glad you liked it but WHY THE HECK ARE YOU DYING?! – super-sheep's going to save you! (I'm super-sheep .. don't ask) :D:D lol yay pretzel! Thanks for reviewing! Love yah! _**

**_Kawaii Chibi-kun: I addicted to pretzels ..but my father's too .. so it's his fault .. :D I love them .. –drools- I'm glad you like my story. Thanks for reviewing!_**

**_Tobi good girl: Be a good girl and sign in. xD lol just kidding ..;-) lol thanks for your review :- )_**

_- _

-

-

-

-

The way to the restaurant was silent, nobody spoke much. Sakura felt uncomfortable in a car with all her friends who didn't recognize her and treated her like a stranger.

They were so close, yet so far away.

She nervously bit her lip as Neji parked in a parking lot. She shortly met his eyes when she opened the door.

"Thank you, Hyuga-san.", she bowed briefly before hurrying up, getting inside.

"Where to sit?", she asked herself, before noticing Naruto who was waving at her wildly.

* * *

5 minutes later:

"Never."

"But Sakura-chan!!"

"Never ever!"

"Sakuraaaaa-chan!!"

"You said I'd get a seat far away!"

"I said you'd get a seat as a remote relative, but there's only one left."

"Liar."

"Am not."

"You are."

"Sakura-chan you're going to sit there or else I make sure you won't get out alive."

"So, you're on his side, Hinata-chan… you backstabber! What would you do if I just walked out on you?"

"I'll tear you skin off your arms really, really slowly .."

"I think I got the message."

"So, are you going to sit there or not?"

"No."

"Sakura …"

"Hn."

"I'm pregnant and I regret nothing."

"Hinata-chan take that knife away .. for god's sake."

"Muhahaha."

"Okay .. you win."

* * *

Sakura pouted as she sat down beside Sasuke, who looked at her like she was crazy.

"Are you ever planning on putting down those sunglasses?", he asked irritated.

"Um .. my eyes … they'll burn if I look into the sun.", she mentally celebrated at her smart reply.

"It's raining."

"Shoot. Um … you see … I have an infected eye and it's all teary and stuff.", she turned around to be faced by an old woman.

"Um .. Hello .. who are you?", she asked as kindly as possible, ignoring Sasuke behind her.

"I'm Hiashi Hyugas wife, Yuzuriha Hyuga, nice to meet you .. eh…?"

"Oh Hyuga-san nice to meet you too .. just call me Shi.", Sakura bowed and smiled at her until she felt someone behind her dragging her out of her seat.

"Excuse me Hyuga-san.", she tried to regain her balance while being dragged out by Naruto and Hinata.

"What are you doing?", she hissed as they dragged her into one of the separate rooms.

"What are _you_ doing?", Naruto hissed. "Sasuke's my best friend and you just left him? Because of what? What did he do to you? Why couldn't you even tell him or us? We were worried like hell and you just pop out of nowhere."

"He did nothing."

"Then why? Sakura-chan .. you've been through so much together .. he can't live without you, can't you get that?", Naruto shouted, Hinata laid an hand on his shoulder in order to calm him down.

"He's been through so much because of me …"

"Because of that you leave him?", Hinata asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Listen, I don't enjoy it either, but it was the best for each of us, he is just going to get hurt.", Sakura looked away.

"Why do you think that?"

"Everyone I get close to .. just … dies .. ", Sakura sighed.

"What?", Naruto gasped.

"If this is still about your father … we thought you were over it … Sakura … you need help …", Hinata was interrupted by her harshly. "I don't need help, I get along alone pretty well."

"Then what is it? Just tell me …"

"Okay .. but no interruptions, let me finish."

"Okay."

"Well .. it all started with my grandpa. He was driving me to kindergarten on the way back he died in a car crash. The kindergarten was like 1 kilometre away, I could've walked … he wouldn't have died if it wasn't for me being lazy. It was extremely hard for my mother because her father was everything to her, after her mother died on cancer. My dad's parents were already dead, they hadn't any sisters or brothers. My parents just married because of me, they finished high school and two years after my mother got pregnant. They weren't ready, but decided to marry anyway. I overheard them, they didn't blame me, but I knew on the inside it was me, who didn't give them different choices, maybe my father or my mother would've married someone else. There were poor, not really prepared but they managed. When I turned like 7 or 8 my mother always got jealous of other families like cars, money and so on. My dad was on a hell of a pressure at this time, still because of me. Then, suddenly he got money and bought my mother a new car, my mother was so happy, 'cause we had everything she could wish for. But then, I think it went this way, I'm not that sure, someone found out about my dad's illegal actions, 'cause I don't think he could've just bought a new car after he just got a salary-raise. Well, and then _it_ happened. My father wanted to kill that man who found out, I tried to restrain him and well … killed him.

"My mother turned cold, I destroyed her little world and she blamed me for it. She got cancer later on and came back and told me, it was spreading so fast because of stress. She had stress because of me, because I killed her husband. She tried to kill me and then, she nearly killed Sasuke. He could've died back then. When I was kidnapped it was again, the same way … he came to my rescue and was shot, it wasn't deep or anything, but again he could've died. I'm a magnet for bad things, I .. I don't think I'm good for him, everyone close to me .. just dies .. That day .. when I fainted I got a call from the hospital .. my mother died … I was just so happy when we won the championships … and then she just dies … Always when I get happy .. someone dies who is close to me.", Sakura's bottom lip trembled a bit as she finished.

"So you left because you don't want him to get hurt? And you're afraid of losing another person or someone could die?", Hinata asked softly, Sakura nodded.

"Why couldn't you tell him ..", Naruto asked.

"He wouldn't let me. Besides .. there's another thing. That night, when I got shot, my mother told me that I have a thirty percent-chance to get cancer, too. I'm afraid .. what if I get cancer, too? I don't want to be a burden .. I just don't want to .. and the only way to protect him .. is me leaving.", she sighed.

"Sakura-chan .. don't ever think something like that again, you're not a burden .. you'd never be. If you really get cancer you need friends like us, you won't be able to do it alone…" , Hinata embraced her softly, comforting her, wiping away some tears who were shed, from herself, and from the pink haired beauty.

"I … I think I'll manage .. please just don't tell him, I don't want him to get more hurt."

"But I don't think .."

"Listen .. if you're my friends, don't tell him."

"You're a bitch.", Hinata sighed.

"I know.", Sakura smirked, making her look a bit creepy with the smeared mascara. She wiped it off as good as she could.

"Can I at least tell Ino, she's so down since you're gone, and Tenten!", Hinata begged, the sad expression returned to the pink haired woman as she slowly nodded.

* * *

When they entered the room again, everyone was looking at them, Hinata blushed, Naruto shot them a goofy smile.

"As we … said … Hinata and Naruto .. should do the opening dance.", Neji twitched.

"Hehe.", Naruto scratched his head.

Then, the music started and Hinata and Naruto started dancing.

* * *

"Make them dance.", Hinata whispered to Naruto. "She told us that we couldn't tell him .. well but she didn't say that we couldn't try showing him.", Naruto sniggered at his girlfriends expression. Pure enjoyment on her new masterplan.

"Hinata .. you're _so_ sexy when you're bad.", Naruto purred, making her blush.

* * *

"Sasuke-teme wouldn't you like to dance with Shi-chan .. she's really good.", Naruto said with a extra-big-goofy grin. Sakura glared.

"Hn."

"That's rude, teme .. dance with her, now. As wedding present.", Naruto pushed.

"You're so annoying, dope."

"I know.", Naruto laughed.

"So, up for a dance?", Sasuke asked, turning towards Sak, um Shi.

"Hehe … eh .. um .. yeah.", she stuttered before following him.

* * *

"Samba .. I hate samba.", Sakura groaned. Sasuke stopped for a short time.

"_It can't be her.",_ he thought, shaking his head. He felt her tense when he place his arm on her waist.

As they danced, her sunglasses slipped down a bit, he could get a glimpse of emerald green eyes.

"_Can't be her.",_ he reminded himself, his heart clenched painfully.

Carefully not to expose herself, Sakura made some simple mistakes, earning herself THE looks from the Uchiha.

What, nobody's perfect. She growled and regained her balance.

* * *

Naruto could only shake his head. He had never ever met a more stubborn girl than her, definitely.

He watched as she tripped and Sasuke looked at her confused, even with the sunglasses and the distance he could see that she was fuming.

The blonde sighed as he turned around to dance with Hinata again, soon it would be time for his best man and the bridesmaid to read out their blessings. He smirked as he thought about Sasuke reading out how great he was.

* * *

"What the heck was wrong with that girl?", he asked himself, Neji was shooting him confused glances, he himself was confused as well. She could dance, pretty good, but why did she trip all the time and why did it feel so _fake?_

After the music stopped her hand lingered a second longer than necessary inside his then she made her way quickly out of the room and into the girl's bathroom.

* * *

"Okay, I'm not fucked up.", she whispered. "Not fucked up, not, not. Just go out there and in two hours you're back home in your bed."

With that, she sighed and went out again. Tenten and Sasuke were about to step up the stairs to the podium where they'd hold a speech. Naruto was grinning madly because he couldn't wait for Sasuke to praise him. Once.

Sakura chuckled, Sasuke smirked at Naruto while she sat down.

She was just about to turn her attention to Sasuke who was speaking up as she heard a gasp behind her …

Everything didn't go in a slow motion, as expected, everything happened so fast, she couldn't even take in what was happening she heard someone gasp for air and turned around.

Hiashi Hyuga was laying on the ground gasping for air, his hand was clutching his suit where his heart was.

"Oh god .. he has a heart attack! We need help!", Yuzuriha Hyuga shouted, getting on her knees beside her husband.

Sakura didn't have time to react she just did what made sense she let herself fall to her knees beside him, ripped his shirt open and doing first aid, since she was a doctor she knew exactly what to do. She saw Tsunade running towards them, but she was still far away, so she started with the CPR. She knew that she had to hurry, the first brain cells start to die after only 3 minutes of not-breathing.

After 4 minutes she heard his faint breathing and his heart pounding in his chest. He was save. Tsunade, who was standing beside her took over, after Sakura shortly hugged her, whispering who she was. The blonde smirked and sat down beside Hinata who was comforted by Naruto and Yuzuriha who were sobbing beside him, before Sakura could leave, Yuzuriha grabbed her hand, her eyes were desperate.

"Is he okay?", Sakura nodded, they breathed in a sigh of relief.

"Thank you .. thank you so much Shi-san.", she bowed her head, Hinata just smiled at her, still too shocked to say something.

* * *

Before anyone could stop her she ran through the room, she pushed open the door and vanished in the corridor, running outside she pushed open the big doors on the front, where she had entered hours before.

* * *

Sasuke was standing on a stage, reading out his blessings for the lovers, when he saw her. Shi or whatever she called herself. She dropped down beside Hiashi Hyuga, starting CPR. Her sunglasses were off she had a look of full concentration on her face.

Suddenly his breath hitched in his throat, his hands became sweaty. She shook her hair and he could see the emeralds, the same emeralds he saw when they were dancing, but now, he knew that she couldn't be someone else. It had to be her, but it couldn't be her, why was she here?

He was frozen, when their eyes met for a second, he was walking down the podium, slowly, not wanting her to vanish. Sasuke felt like he was dreaming and he hoped that she wouldn't disappear when he touched her. He saw relief flooding through Yuzuriha's eyes, Hiashi was out of danger, he could tell by looking at her eyes.

Then, she ran away. No, he would not let her go twice. No more. He started running, she was already out of the door when he reached the door running after her through the dark corridors. He pushed open the front door with full force.

* * *

She stepped outside in the sun and ripped of her wig, tears formed in her eyes and she was hyperventilating, still dizzy from doing CPR and tired.

* * *

He walked outside just too see her pulling off black hair and shaking out her pink locks. Did he see a tear? He wasn't sure but ran down the steps anyway.

Before she could disappear he grabbed her wrist, making her turn towards him. Her eyes widened for a spit of a second, before becoming dull.

"Sakura … what are you doing here?"

"Visiting a friend's wedding, why do you ask, Sasuke-san?", emeralds bored into dark ones.

"Sakura … what happened to you? To us?", he asked in disbelieve.

"Sasuke .. we grew apart. Nothing big.", she faked a laugh, trying to squirm out of his grasp, but he only held on tighter, she could feel the tears gathering in her eyes.

"You know as well as I do that this isn't true, Sakura what is wrong?", he tried to pull her into his chest, but she pushed him away.

A look of hurt flashed through his eyes, her first tear slipped out of her closed eyes.

"Sasuke … it's over.", she whispered and turned to run away before he could run after her.

* * *

Tears blurred her sigh as she ran away, suddenly her heel broke. She smiled sadly, like Cinderella, she quickly took of her shoes and ran away. Her mood mixed with the weather as it started raining.

* * *

Sasuke ran after her, but as he ran around the corner he stopped, there was a pair of shoes, her shoes. He picked them up, holding them in his hands he watched the rain dripping down on the hard, cold asphalt beneath him.

* * *

Somewhen that night.

Hinata and Naruto finally came home from the hospital, her father was going to recover thanks to Sakura. The blonde leaded her to the bed and covered her with a blanket. He couldn't sleep, so he went into the kitchen and opened Sakura's present.

As he wrapped out the present he started grinning.

There was a music-box inside. It had a little clock on the bottom and there was a black cover over the top part, which was larger, when he pulled it off, he smiled.

There were two little figures in a dancing-position. The female had black hair and the male had blonde. He pressed a button and the two figures started dancing. Out of the back came a calming melody where he could slightly make out his ramen-song melody. Or was it just his imagination? He smiled and placed it next to a picture of Sasuke and Sakura which laid on a desk.

* * *

In the picture, Sakura was kissing Sasuke, Sasuke was smirking and hugging her around the waist.

Naruto closed the door and laid next to Hinata falling asleep slowly.

_But the clock continued to play next to the lovers smiling faces forever frozen into a picture._

* * *

-

-

-

_**The clock is just like in old movies … you know? I can't describe it … it's a musical-box or something like that .. and the melody is just like someone plays on the xylophone … .. I can't describe it …but it's really cool and cute!**_

_I finished! Yay! I cannot wait for Monday! I ordered Breaking Dawn, but in Germany it's out on 4__th__ August, so I have to wait and I'm not happy about it! _

_Check out the new poll on my profile. I'm still waiting for my Beta to finish correcting Scandalous Travellers, for all those who're reading it._

**Well, as always, leave a review please. That'd be nice. **


	10. Little piece of fate

_**Xkissxdeathxbreex**: heydarlin' I'm glad you liked it and I hope you'll like the new one .. we gotta talk on AIM sometime soon ;) thanks for your review x) _

_**Animegirl9989**__: Uh .. I'm glad you understand it ;-) that's good to know cuz I'm a bit confusing sometimes thehe xD thanks for your review! _

_**UnlovedAliceCullen:**__ Aw I love Twilight-series, I'm currently reading Breaking dawn too .. but school's keeping me busy, I really like Alice she's so cool! I'm glad you liked it and thanks for your review!_

_**DaniRawrz: **__hey, thanks for your review! Glad you're back .. I hope you'll like the new chapter!_

_**Cherrysaki-chan:**__ Yay I love those old things .. they are just so cute I'm really glad you liked it and I hope you'll enjoy the chapter thanks for reviewing!_

_**Shikamaru'sCrazyLoudEmoMaiomi:**__ -kills the penguin- uh oh ..- runs away from Green Peace- aw I had a sunburn too ..xD .. but now it's all rainy and stuff I hope you'll like the new chapter and I'm glad you liked the previous one. Thanks for reviewing!_

_**Kagome1314:**__ Aw .. spoilers if you don't want to read don't read .. no she doesn't have it but you'll read it in one of the next chapters. I hope you'll like the new one. Thanks for reviewing!_

_**XXLilXSasukeXx:**__ aww I wish I could continue reading breaking dawn but I'm busy with school atm :- (. Lol spoilers: don't read if you don't wanna hear: no she won't have it. I'm glad you liked the last chapter, thanks for reviewing._

_**Tobi good girl:**__ Hey!! Lol .. you'll see xD I'm glad you liked it and I hope you'll like the chapter and thanks for reviewing!_

_**Aw, I love you guys : ) !**_

* * *

_- Sasuke –_

_He cracked his stiff muscles and tried to relax, laying back in his chair and stretching a bit. He'd locked the door in order to prevent Naruto from showing up, he was sure, if he did, his best friend wouldn't come out alive. Not after what he'd done. He knew all along that this so called "Shi" was in reality Sakura._

_He was his best friend for crying out loud, he knew exactly that he'd do anything to get her back, or at least to talk to her. Whatever reason he had, he wouldn't let him in. At least not now. He drank the last drop of his alcoholic drink which was placed in front of him, at least it kept him away from thinking about her._

_Another knock._

_"Teme! Open that goddamned door or I'll knock it off myself." Sasuke growled, what an annoying brat._

_"Teme! If you let me talk to you I'll explain you everything."_

_Suddenly the door slammed open, out came a pissed, very, very pissed Sasuke Uchiha who made his way downstairs, shaking off Naruto who was pulling on his shoulder._

_"Are you drunk Sasuke?" Since when called the dope him by his name he vague wondered, but shook him off none the less and quickly made his escape through the elevator._

_"Tch. Family business. Family business my ass.", Sasuke growled to himself as he walked down the road. "Why again did the dope join my company?", he was still muttering to himself when he crossed the road and walked to his car._

_That he made it home was mere luck. He cursed as he tried to walk in a straight line. Opening his apartment door was nothing compared to driving home. He swayed a bit as he walked to his bed. He didn't bother to change out of his clothes and just let himself drop down on the soft mattress. Loosing his tie he tried to forget the dope, the pitying look in his eyes. Seconds later the young Uchiha noticed that it wasn't possible. He grunted out of annoyance and made his way into the kitchen. He opened the fridge getting out a bottle of Champaign. The bottle, he never looked at the past months because he bought it for Sakura and him to celebrate the championships._

_The cover popped open and it made a clanging noise. A bit foam made it's way out of the bottle because of the carbon dioxide, but he didn't care. It dripped down his chin as he gulped down the first two sips, then another two. Gulp. Gulp. He spitted out, he felt the vomit raising up his throat so he slowed his pace of gulping, trying to calm down his stomach._

_Minutes later he passed out and laid sprawled out over the kitchen table._

_--_

_The next days weren't much better, not to mention his headache and steadily hangovers. His friends did notice the change, his eyes grew dull, dark shadows underneath them, but nobody, nobody except for Naruto noticed his real change._

_The dark haired guy was sitting in his office, starring down on a paper, his eyes glassy._

_Suddenly, the door slammed open. Blonde hair swayed around widely as Naruto made his way towards his desk._

_"Sasuke .. quit drinking.", he begged him, blue eyes full of concer._

_"I'm not drinking.", Sasuke replied, glaring at him._

_"Sasuke … I noticed .. please just quit."_

_"Naruto .. I do not drink alcohol anymore, I'm not a druggy, you know me. I'm over her and I can take care of myself. Don't worry dope."_

_"Sasuke .. if you just let me explain why she …", Naruto started but was interrupted ." I don't want to hear it, you hear me? I'm over her, I don't give a shit, I'm not addicted to alcohol or anything else .. trust me.", a fake little smile graced his lips. The blonde frowned._

_"Just don't do anything rash.", he muttered before closing the door from the other side._

_"How's he?", Hinata asked, hands intertwined with Naruto's. He slowly shook his head. " Not good, I guess."_

_"He'll be fine.", but he was only as convincing as Sasuke._

* * *

_"No, Ino I told you I don't want to go out, especially not now, I have another exam to learn for, you know they don't trust me as much as they should because I'm so young. ", Sakura rolled here eyes at her cellphone._

_"See.. another reason why you should go out for some time, you learned enough." , Ino's voice chirped out of the other side._

_"Ino .."_

_"Besides .. wouldn't you love a weekend with your best friend .. we could go shopping, getting us some lunch, watching TV while eating cookie dough ice cream and in the evening we go to a club dancing."_

_"You know .. you're not making it any better to resist?", I gave in._

_"I do, excellent.", I could practically feel her smirk as she hung up. I sighed, well it was better than learning all weekend, besides I did miss her._

_I checked my bag and went out of my apartment, waving a taxi as I made my way down the road._

_"Tokyo Main Hospital.", I told the taxi driver and checked my watch._

_10 am, I was early so I decided to make some extra shifts. The hospital was my second home now. Since I ditched Sasuke in the rain I grasped every distraction I could get to get my thoughts off him._

_« Eh oui, vous pouvez aller au cinéma avec Arthur, mais sans moi. « , I could start learning French, I thought, passing by some French speaking people. Nah, not really._

_Seconds later I was inside, getting my cloak and some work to do, the day passed quickly, only hours until my weekend with Ino'd start._

* * *

_Sasuke didn't know it, but it was getting worse with him. He drank nearly every day, he didn't know how fast it started, but suddenly it did. _

_Sakura's smiling face. – gulp._

_Sakura's crying face. – gulp._

_Sakura screaming. – gulp._

_Sakura laughing. – gulp._

_Sakura running. – gulp._

_He tried to erase those pictures but it just wouldn't work, without alcohol. He tried it, but each time he locked away the bottles, the images of her returned and with her, the vodka._

_But he had to keep it quiet. Naruto was suspicious, that was clear. He'd asked him how he felt more than twice the day before. _

_It was now more than 3 months past Naruto and Hinata's wedding, she was already showing a lot. He didn't want to admit it, but he was jealous. He wanted to be happy, too. Why couldn't he? Why seemed everybody happy but him? – gulp._

* * *

The next day, she woke up when someone banged on her door, she wiped off her face, getting rid of dry salty liquid on her face. She stumbled up and opened up.

"Hi Ino, Hi Hinata, Hi Tenten.", she waved.

"Hold on .. Ino you said it was just you and me ..", she asked slightly confused.

"Yeah but they wanted to come, too. I couldn't say no.", Ino snickered.

"Don't you want us here?", Hinata raised one of her eyebrows 'If-you-dare-to-say-no-I-will-rip-out-your-internal-organs' –like.

"Um .. yeah sure, of course I want you here.", she smiled. "Hold on, I'm gonna wash up myself, just sit down on the couch or wherever you want."

The pink haired girl took a quick shower and pulled on some dark blue skinny jeans and a mint green top with spaghetti straps.

"Wow .. you sure have a small apartment.", Tenten commented, looking around. "Don't you want a bigger one or are they too expensive here in Tokyo?"

"Well, yeah they are really expensive, but since I live here on my own and I'm not going to change that soon, probably never – I don't need more space.", Sakura smiled. "But it's good to have you here, so what do you want to do first?", she asked.

"Well .. how about shopping first?", Hinata asked.

"Yaaay!", they shouted, running out of the apartment, locking the door behind them.

-

"How about this?", Sakura asked, holding her wrist against Ino's nose. The blonde sniffed, furrowing her brows in a thinking manner.

"Too strong.", she shook her head, how about this one?", she tried out another one. "yeah that's better.", Hinata appeared behind them.

"I need to buy some new clothes .. you know .. my belly keeps on growing.", the dark haired blushed as Tenten patted her stomach.

"Aw it's going to be a boy.", the brown haired said. "How do you know?", Ino asked, curiously. "I just know."

"Let's get some baby stuff.", Sakura exclaimed, dragging them off to another store. (after buying the perfume.)

-

"So .. baby pink or baby blue?", Ino asked, holding up some cute little socks.

"I think we'll go with yellow since we don't know if it's a boy or a girl. Naruto-kun likes yellow.", Hinata smiled. "Then I'll buy you a pair of blue ones, because I think it'll be a boy.", Tenten chuckled.

"I'll get a pink comforter then.", Sakura squealed. "Because I think it's going to be a girl!"

"Okay .. then I'll get you a yellow baby-bottle.", Ino yelled.

"At this rate my baby's going to be gay for sure, but thanks anyway.", Hinata laughed and hugged them. (A/N: This was not offensive against gays, if you found it offensive then I'm sorry.)

"Aw .. at this rate it's going to be cute and with us as his or her aunts it's going to be a cute, little, spoiled heartbreaker.", the brown haired chuckled.

-

"Okay .. I think we're done here.", Hinata sighed after paying at the cash register. "You bought some cookie dough Ice cream?", Tenten asked while they drove back in Ino's car.

"Yeah .. I bought it all after work yesterday.", the pink haired woman. Opening the door, she dragged them all inside.

"Since you three came too, I'll get some more blankets and pillows and we'll have to push the couch all the way back on the wall, Hinata stay there don't move you're not going to help us and you'll sleep on the couch tonight.", Sakura ordered, they nodded, doing exactly what they were told.

The mattress was laying in the centre of the small living room now, covered in blankets.

"So .. what do you want to watch?", Ino asked, grabbing some DVDs she brought with her.

"Dunno.", Tenten grabbed one. "You brought Jurassic Park?", she asked, dumbfounded.

"I like it.", Ino pouted and grabbed it out of Ino's hands. "How about Girls Club. Last time we watched it was like 3 years ago?", Hinata asked, leaning against the couch while patting her stomach.

"Sounds good.", they popped in the DVD and started watching.

-

"Stop.", Hinata shouted suddenly, the movie was just in the middle as Ino turned it off quickly. "What happened?", Tenten asked.

"I .. I think my baby did just move.", Hinata choked out. "Awwww.", the other chorused and laid their heads against their friends stomach.

"Okay .. get on with the movie .. I was just a bit .. dunno.", Hinata whispered, rubbing her belly gently.

"I want a baby.", Tenten complained. "Did you talk with Neji?", Hinata asked her. "NO … I mean .. I do want a baby .. but I don't know if he .. wants it too .. ", she stuttered.

"I'm sure he wants some too.", Sakura winked.

"How about you anyway?", Tenten asked Ino, who was lost in thoughts.

"We .. Well .. we talked about it .. last night.", Ino blushed.

Flashback:

_Ino was laying on his chest, drawing circles on his bare chest, slightly covered with sweat from their previous actions._

_"Ino?", she heard him whisper after some minutes. "Yeah?"_

_"Ino .. I love you ..", he cradled her higher in his arms so she was now head to head with him._

_"I love you too.", she smiled._

_"I .. I wanted to ask you something .. ", even in the dark she could feel the heat rising up in his cheeks._

_"What is it?", she asked curiously. Shikamaru never blushed._

_"I .. I want children with you .. I .. I won't force you .. .. I really won't .. but since we're engaged and I really love you .. ", he stopped, trying to read her expression. Her pale face was clearly visible in the white moonlight._

_"I'd love to.", she kissed him._

_"That's good to hear.", he sighed relieved and wrapped an arm around her._

_-Two minutes later.-_

_"Shika-kun?"_

_"Hm?"_

_„Let's start now?"_

_"Start what?"_

_"Making babies.", he smirked against her skin as he rolled them over …_

Flashback end.

"Ino Yamanaka you're going to tell us what happened this instant .. you're spacing out.", Sakura shook her, making the blonde blush.

"Well .. we decided to .. get children.", the rest of them squealed.

"How's Sasuke?", Sakura suddenly asked, making them go quiet.

"Not good ..", Hinata admitted, making the pink haired woman gasp. "What's wrong?", she asked.

"He .. he's drinking alcohol .. right after he met you at the wedding he's been drunken a lot lately, but he won't accept help.", Hinata sighed, the woman beside her bit her lip, tears threatening to spill.

"It's my fault…"

"Don't say that .. he'll get over it.", Tenten reassured her.

"No .. it's my fault ..", she stared crying, the other women hugged her. "Hush .. it's okay .. we'll help him.", Hinata promised her.

"Really?", Sakura asked.

"Really.", the other said quickly.

After that, they continued watching the film, but the pink haired one of them was unusually quiet.

At 9 pm they were finished gossiping, talking, eating and watching TV.

"Who wants to go to the disco tonight?", Ino shouted. "Me", Tenten and Sakura shouted.

"Hinata what about you?", Tenten asked.

"I stay here .. I'm a bit tired.", the dark haired waved them off.

"You sure?", Ino asked.

"Yeah .. pretty sure.", Hinata yawned.

"If something's wrong I'll take my cellphone with me. You know where the kitchen is, help yourself and don't hold back.", Sakura winked.

"Okay.", Hinata smiled.

--

With that the three other woman made their way outside. A taxi brought them to a bar with a dancing floor.

They walked in and saw some guys sitting on the bar or on tables drinking, someothers were in the backrooms dancing to Hip Hop, Techno/ House, Rock or whatever rooms there were.

"Let's go to the Techno room.", Tenten dragged them in, instantly surrounded by some house music.

Sakura found herself trying to relax, she was dancing with the girls, who were enjoying herself, dancing with some guys sometimes.

A blond haired guy trailed down his hands on her waist.

"Hey pretty lady.", she smirked, but shoved him off anyway.

* * *

_He was sitting in a bar in Tokyo, that was the only thing he knew, somewhere in this big city she was living. Somewhere, probably enjoying herself with some other guy._

"_An-ot--her slur-one.", he told the barkeeper who looked kind of strange._

"_You sure?", the black haired man nodded, gulping down the beer he got in one go._

"_Sleeping around with others.", he stretched out his hands for another shot, this time vodka._

"_Checking out other guys.", sipping on his Smirnoff, his hands shook extremely._

"_Forgetting about me.", he took his neighbours beer who was off to the restroom with some other woman._

"_Making fun of me..", he kept on gulping down the liquid._

"_Hating me.", he slammed the empty glass down on the table._

_He hiccupped twice, his vision was extremely blurry now. The room was spinning. Where did that strange light come from? Sasuke couldn't feel anything anymore, he just felt himself gliding out of his stool and landing with a thud on the floor beneath him._

* * *

Some screams where heard from the room where the bar was in. "What's going on?", Ino asked. "Dunno ..", Tenten replied.

"We need a doctor.", a voice shouted.

"Let me through ..", Sakura pushed some people out of the way. "LET ME THROUGH I'M A DOCTOR!", she shouted, making them part for her to slip through.

When she made it through the circle of people who were standing around the victim, he shoved them away. But what she saw when she finally got a look at the guy who was laying there, she gasped.

The same black hair the same face.

"Sasuke.", she ran to his side, getting on her knees, slapping him.

"Sasuke can you hear me?", she shouted.

"Someone call an ambulance.", her cries filled the suddenly quiet disco.

She tried to hear his breathing, it came out in ragged breaths, she could smell the alcohol, he was clearly unconscious, so she laid him on his side. Doing first aid as good as she could.

Finally the ambulance came. "Tenten, Ino here's my key .. I'll go with him.", Sakura shouted, the other two nodded.

"Chio-san, how's he?", she asked the medic, her colleague from the hospital. "He drunk too much alcohol, he's in a bad condition, do you know him?", he asked her, the pink haired nodded, biting her lip.

"Come on we don't have much time, hurry up.", another medic shouted.

"Hai.", she sat down in the ambulance and waited till they'd arrive in the hospital.

_"Hold on Sasuke .. please Hang on there .. I love you.", she whispered._

* * *

Wow .. sorry about the late update ;-) **School started** .. so you know .. I'm kind of busy. But here's you're update. Yay!

I hope you liked it leave me a review please, will ya?

_**My goal is 100 reviews, please make it happen :)**_

**Sakura0chan**


	11. Little piece of déjà vu

What happened earilier…

_animegirl9989- I'm glad you liked it thanks for your review._

_Tobi good girl- Aw, lol, I hope you like the new chapter and thx for reviewing._

_xkissxdeathxbrex- aw thanks for your review honey (: _

_Kagome1314- I'm glad you liked it, no I won't stop this story cuz I love writing it. Sorry for the delay- thx for your review._

_XXWriterGeekXX- I'm glad you're back. Hope you'll like the new chapter. Thx for reviewing!_

_XxSasukeSakuraxX- sorry for the delay, I'm glad you liked it. Thx for your review. :) _

_-_

_You guys rock. : ) _

_-_

_What happened earilier…_

"_Come on we don't have much time, hurry up." another medic shouted._

"_Hai." she sat down in the ambulance and waited till they'd arrive in the hospital._

"_Hold on Sasuke .. please Hang on there .. I love you." she whispered._

_--_

_Chapter twelve._

To say that she was nervous was an understatement. A big understatement. After some long moments the medics were able to regain his breathing. He took long harsh gasps which seemed to be very painful. They reached the hospital within ten dragging minutes and Sasuke was brought in with another handful medics running around him. Sakura herself was left alone and made her way towards the hospital by herself. She pushed the doors open and was met by Tsunade.

"Why are you here?" Sakura asked confused. "I helped on a operation today, they needed me so I got here around 9pm and then right after we finished there was this emergency call, so I stayed." Sakura nodded in approval, "Which room did they brought him to?" she asked the blonde who only nodded in the direction where the surgeon room was. Green eyes widened. "Crap I need to get ready." She shouted, trying to walk pass Tsunade but she was held back by her. "Sakura, you're drunk. You're not going to treat him while I am here. Do you understand me? We have plenty of other doctors working on him. He will be fine."

"What? I can't leave him in there like that… I'm not drunk!" a stern look from Tsunade made her cringe. "I need… to see him." She whispered. Tsunade shot her an pitying look. "I'll go now, they need me. Sakura if you really want to see him go to the room above the surgeon room where you can watch if you want. But if I see you near the door of the surgeon room your career will be the head cleaning service of the hospital not the head doctor. Do you understand me?" the blonde bit her lip, she wasn't used to talk to her like that but she knew that Sakura would not listen to her otherwise and in her current state they could not need her right now.

Her head sunk lower as she made her way up the stairs where the room was where she could watch him… no she would not think that. …-_ die._

-

She sat down on the chair in the far right corner. Tsunade entered the room dressed in all white. Sakura saw her looked up to her once, nodding as she made it next to the table Sasuke currently laid on. She bit her lip, restraining herself from going down there. After two hours of watching the pink haired woman suddenly felt really tired – must've been the alcohol.

The last thing she saw was the medic-team still working on him while she slipped off into dream land.

--

The next day she woke up in a hospital bed. Someone must've carried her there. She sighed, while sitting up she rubbed her eyes. She yawned before standing up. She was still dressed in her old clothes from the day before. The day before. That was when it hit her. Sasuke.

She nearly ran into a nurse who brought some coffee to another patients room. Mumbling some apologizes to the swearing woman she ran down the hall.

In her hurry she ran to the black board beside the surgeon room and scanned the list for his name.

Her eyes widened. Sasuke Uchiha Room 231.

She raced down the hall, counting the room numbers in her mind and stopping in front of the room two-hundred-thirty-one. She took one deep breath, ready for what was about to come.

She resisted the urge to wait longer and just pushed open, running inside.

Well, she obviously wasn't ready for what was about to come. Nice one. First, she said nothing at all. But then, after she registered what was actually happening. "AHHHHHHHHH"

"Nice one, Sakura. Note the sarcasm." She thought to herself while she leaned against the wall beside the room, panting, "Oh god, why do things like that always happen to me?" she was on the verge of tears when she heard someone move inside the room. Oh fuck. She made her way around the corner just when the door opened.

"Well, I hope he didn't see me or Tsunade may think I need mental care. I'm sure he thinks I'm a freak. A freak with freakish hair. Nice. Or not." Sakura grunted at the thought while making her way back to the list. "It was supposed to be his room." She mumbled to herself. "What was supposed to be his room?" a familiar voice asked her. Sakura snapped her head towards the voice which obviously came from Tsunade. "Do you enjoy talking to yourself?" the blonde teased.

"I'm not in the let-us-make-fun-about-Sakura-mood." The pink haired woman sighed, letting herself slide down the wall.

"What happened?" Tsunade asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, the usual. I ran into the wrong room, watching an old man changing, seeing his nipple piercing, screaming like hell broke loose and running out of the room. The usual." Sakura glared sharply at the blonde as she started laughing.

Tsunade only chuckled as she watched Sakura making a leave towards the surgeon room mumbling something like 'lost my virgin eyes', 'so not sexy' and 'could've a bit more commiserative but nooo'.

When she reached the surgeon room for the second time already that morning she made sure that she got the right room.

"Saskue Uchika, are they kidding me?" Sakura glared holes at the tiny helpless paper.

When she finally found the real room – 234 – why again did she walk back such a long way?- she pushed open the door after reading three times the name on the name tag 'Uchiha Sasuke', she frowned when she saw him laying there with an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth. He was paler than usual and looked still a bit sickly. "What have I done?" she asked herself, biting her lip. All she wanted was Sasuke to be safe, seemed like her plan backfired.

She placed her chair beside his head, sitting down. She'd be waiting for him to wake up. She wanted to be there for him. The scene reminded her of awakening after she got shot by her mother. He was there too, for her, like always. She stroked his black hair. His sleep was soundless, his body exhausted from the operation, but he was okay. That was all that mattered to her. It was claming to know that he was alright, she could finally relax now. The news of him being well made her whole body relax. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek before she laid next to his while still stroking his hair. She didn't know that she was slowly falling asleep.

--

The first thing he noticed was warm breath fanning his face, after that he tried to make out that feeling. Well, it didn't take long.

"Frig!" he cursed while cringing at the agonizing pain in his abdomen. He opened one eye slowly. All he could see was a nose and rosé lips. He'd recognize them everywhere but he hesitated as he looked up, not wanting her to vanish. But it was her, the same pink hair framing her porcelain skinned face. How long had she been in here? He asked himself and noticed that he didn't remember anything from the night before.

But he choose not to wake her so he simply watched her while she still slept peacefully. If his body wasn't so weak he would lay her down beside him on the soft bed, rather than let her stay in that uncomfortable position half laying on his bed, half sitting. One of her hands were just above his pillow and slightly curled, her lips parted.

He was startled when the door suddenly opened. Tsunade walked inside with a clipboard under her arm.

"How are you feeling?" her professional voice made me quirk one eyebrow.

"Fine I guess but my abdomen aches a bit. What happened anyway?"

"That is just because the painkillers are still working, you'll get some pills later on before it gets worse. You passed out after drinking too much. Due constant drinking your lever has been damaged badly. We had to operate to safe your life." Her eyebrows furrowed as she watched Sakura laying there sound asleep.

"I'll get some nurses to get her to another room. She needs rest." Tsunade sighed. Besides it was already noon. Time for sake!

"No." she turned around as she heard his reaction, smirking. "Please let her stay here." She pretended to think while pursing her lips. "It's not my hospital, so I guess I could make an exception." She winked and left.

--

When she woke up she was met by his stare. She didn't blink when she looked back with her green eyes. She didn't blink as well as he did not. Tension was building around them.

'yawn' she yawned cutely, breaking the tension, as well as their staring contest.

"I see you're awake." She said giddily. He said nothing, just kept on watching her. She grew nervous within seconds.

"Are you going to stay?" he didn't ask her why she left this time, he knew he wouldn't receive an answer anyway.

The question came unexpected and she was slightly taken aback by it. She bit her lip, everything she worked for, to forget him, would be wasted. He'd be again near her and maybe it wouldn't end up good for him. But if she left, he'd be alone and after what happened yesterday she was not sure if it was better for him. She thought he could forget about her easily. But he didn't so she just stared at him in disbelieve.

"I… I don't know." She stood up and made her way towards the door until his voice stopped her.

"If you walk out now, I don't want you to come back." His voice wasn't harsh nor was it cold. It was smooth and without any traces of emotion. She knew he left her the option to run. But could she really do it?

Her hand lingered on the doorknob for seconds which became minutes.

"You can't do it, huh?" he asked her. A smile filled with regret wiped over her face as she turned around.

"No, I can't but I wish I could."

"Why do you want that? Why don't you love me?" her eyes held so much sorrow when she turned towards him.

"Don't say that." It was easy to see the different emotions running through her eyes.

"Why?"

"Because it's wrong." She said sincerely.

"Then why did you fucking leave?" Sasuke shouted, he coughed harshly after his outburst. She was on his side instantly. "You okay? Calm down!" his head was buried in her shirt while he still shook from the pain. Everything in his stomach hurt so much.

"Don't overdo it." She stroked his hair while he became calm again. What she not expected was that he suddenly let himself fall backwards onto the pillow again, pulling her up next to him.

He looked upward to meet her gaze. Her eyes looked soft again and he knew she would not walk out of the door, at least not now.

"Tell me," He demanded, "why did you leave?" she sighed, there was no sense in hiding it so she spilled it, her problems, her fears, her wishes. Everything.

"Sakura… we have so much time. I don't want to marry now and getting kids as long as you are not ready." He shook his head slightly.

"We'll go check if you have cancer, if it's positive we go through this together, okay? And I don't care if you think you'll put me into 'danger'. I'm in more danger without you by my side and I'd rather die than being without you. But I think you need some help." The pink haired woman raised an eyebrow. "You mean I'm psycho?" she asked, chuckling.

"No, not exactly, but I'm serious I can't help you get over it, but I could be there for you. If you want that to work out," he poked his chest and hers –making her squeak-, "You need some." She bit her lip. "If it's that what you want." He held his breath. "Then it's alright I guess."

Suddenly the door opened and Tsunade walked in, not surprised about Sakura laying next to Sasuke. "You need it, too." The blonde said to Sasuke while she set down a glass of water and two pills. "Did you eavesdrop?" Sakura asked, raising one eyebrow. "I Wasn't eavesdropping, I was investigating." Tsunade defended herself. "So you were eavesdropping." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"But as I said, you need it, too. You're alcohol addicted as it seems your liver was in a bad shape, Sasuke, I'm serious." With that she left the room.

--

"So, what now?" Sasuke asked him.

"Well, just to get that straight: you're alcohol addicted, I'm a psycho…" Sakura started. "But we have us." Sasuke interjected. "Oh yeah .. THAT yeah add that to our problem list." Sakura yawned and rolled her eyes.

"…"

"Jeez I'm just kidding." She giggled as he too, started laughing. As their laughers faded away, they lay there in silence, watching each other. "I love you.", she whispered. "I love you too." She said.

--

Sorry for taking so long. I hope you liked it. I **changed** **my pen-name!**

**I used to be Sakura0chan.**

**Review please! My goal's still 100 : ) **

**question**: Lemon(S/S) ? Yes ? No? I don't care?


	12. Little piece of relief

**Cherrysaki-chan**: there won't be one! :) thanks for your review.

**Kawaii Chibi-kun**: Yeah I had some problems plus we're writing our exams at the moment, all of them. (It sucks.) but thanks for your review :)

**DaniRawrz:** Hehe I'm glad you liked it! :) I hope you'll enjoy the new chapter. Thanks for reviewing.

**Kagome1314**: Uh, it's solved. (about the question) I'm glad you liked it, I really am! :) thanks for your support!

**Animegirl9989:** Hehe, now she won't. I'll get some chains for her so she won't run away from him anymore :D . Thanks for your review ;) (I hope you'll like the new chapter.

**xXSasuSaku 4 EvaXx:** I'm glad that you liked it, hehe, and about the lemon I did not put one in it because I got some mails which told me not to. I'm sorry I hope you'll like it, though. Thanks for your review.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Info: No Lemon. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Let me take you there._

_

* * *

  
_

The following days everything seemed to go back to normal expect some things which had changed recently. For one, Sakura was not living with Sasuke anymore, she needed time and space for herself and he understood, he knew when she'd be ready she'd come from her own and he would not drag her into living with him.

Another thing which changed was that there was an actual ceremony for her mothers death. A priest had come to the graveyard with a speech. There were only Sakura's closest friends and herself, clad in black. Tears had been wiped away at the end of the priest's touching speech, hers wiped away by Sasuke. He'd been standing beside her all the time, holding her hand.

Sakura and Sasuke had gone through a therapy. Sasuke because of his alcoholic problems and Sakura because of her past, they'd gone through this together, never leaving each others sides. Bonds grew steadier with time as well as trust. They'd tell each other nearly everything which was good, they both could feel it.

But some other things changed as well for example that Hinata and Naruto had a beautiful blond haired daughter and Ino was now known as Nara-san and pregnant. They'd gotten married in summer with Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata preparing the wedding months before it actually took place. It had been amazing, but for Hinata it must've been the best because she actually gave birth right after the wedding.

It was now days before Christmas, one year after she'd been kidnapped.

She stretched a little to reach the higher trees of the Christmas tree Sasuke had set up in the living room.

The pink haired woman bit her lip in concentration, standing on the tip of her toes she was still to short. She laughed as warm arms encircled her waist and lifted her up.

"Need a lift?" Sasuke laughed. She smiled with childish glee as she placed the star on the top of the Christmas tree.

"Yes, I actually wanted to put some little deco presents on the higher part of the tree. I wanted to make it beautiful. Yashiko's coming tomorrow." Sasuke's eyes grew soft at his girlfriend's smile as she mentioned Hinata and Naruto's daughter.

"She's so cute." The pink haired woman cooed, packing away the rest of the decoration. He only nodded, but he knew she'd seen it.

She shook a bit, it was kind of cold in his apartment. He moved into another one, their old apartment reminded them too much of old times, since they wanted to start new, they'd changed their places, too. They lived close to each other and closer to their friends, closer to the hospital. Closer. Just closer to everything.

He placed a thin blanket around her shoulders as he turned up the heater. They'd cooked a meal together which was now in the oven and they had still 30 minutes to go until Naruto and Hinata would arrive so they just sat down on the couch and watched TV. Sakura instinctive snuggled closer to him, laying herself between his legs he pulled her up again his chest, rubbing her stomach lightly. She giggled lightly and turned around to place a soft kiss on his cheek. Sakura's eyes met Sasuke's for a short moment when Sakura pulled herself closer, feeling Sasuke's arms wrap themselves around her side. She swung her legs over his and was now practically sitting on his lap, but still between his legs. She loved how his chest rumbled when he laughed so she laid her head against his chest and listened to his laugher and beating heart. Warmth claimed her heart and she started to giggle, too. Together they sat there just laughing and giggling because of some odd reasons. He ran a hand through her hair which was now a bit longer than usual.

"Should I let my hair grow or should I cut it short?" emerald eyes met his coal black ones. "I like both."

"Nice answer." She rolled her eyes with a grin. "For you? Always." He teased. She found herself smiling again when she saw this twinkle in his eyes he only got when no one but her was around.

"Do you think we could be a family someday?" Sakura asked him suddenly. His eyes quirked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you always see those model families with a house, a car, children and a dog and a garden with grass which is cut exactly the same length? Do you think we could be all of this?" his eyes searched hers while he tried to make out the expression she had on her face. But it was not really readable. Normally he could read her like a book, but this time not.

"I don't think so." Her eyes met his, "I don't think we'll be the perfect family, but we're going to be the happiest."

She giggled again but was interrupted as the doorbell rang. "Oh that's going to be Naruto and Hinata." She exclaimed, pulling Sasuke up with her.

"Tch, as if the dobe needs help with coming inside, it's unlocked anyway." Sasuke grumbled while Sakura pushed him forward. "Don't be so lazy or else you're going to end up like Shikamaru." Sasuke smirked while he thought about their brown haired friend.

(Ino: "You're just way to lazy, we have to change that."

Shikamaru: "Uhu.. whatever." (does not listen.)

Ino: So you agree with me?"

Shikamaru: Yes. Troublesome. What is it?"

Ino: "I registered you. You're officially now in a fitness studio."

Shikamaru: "WHAT?" )

"That's what you get if you're lazy." Sasuke thought chuckling. Hinata and Naruto entered together with their little daughter. It was a nice evening they ate together, talked ( even Sasuke) and it was late when they left. Sakura was standing on the porch. She waved and suddenly, she froze. Sasuke stepped up beside her, asking her what was wrong. She just laughed and pointed at the sky. Snowflakes. It was snowing, just a tiny bit, but she jumped out excitedly. A soft smile caressed his face while he watched her. She was so beautiful, her pink hair stood out against the soft white snowflakes. The street was bright with the lights and cars passing by, but for him it was only her dancing. Like a snowflake. When she returned minutes later, giggling, he held her close, she was wet, her pink hair clung to her cheek when she went inside together with him. He made her some tea while she took a shower. He couldn't help but to laugh when she came out in his clothes, still with this pleasant smile covering her face. She was so beautiful to look at. She didn't go home this night, he wouldn't allow her to since it _was_ snowing and she had to drive ten minutes. (talking about overprotective!) She snuggled into his warmth when she curled up beside him. Her body was smaller than his broad body so it fitted perfectly, as if they were made for each other. (they were). Her smaller hand clasped on his shirt tightly before softening. Her soft breath fanned his exposed neck and made him shiver. She had this effect on him even after all these years and he couldn't help but to pull her closer.

The next day, they did their usual routine, doctor, work, dancing school (they opened it again) and shopping. Christmas eve was only one day away.

Since they all spend their Christmas eve together with their family, Sakura and Sasuke were invited to their old house where Itachi with his wife lived. It was a lovely Christmas eve. It was beautiful indeed. Itachi got some fans he had talked about recently from Sasuke and Sakura and they got in return some different things plus a picture painted by their children. When they returned home, Sakura got a little present out of her purse.

"Merry Christmas, Sasuke-kun." She pecked him on the cheek when he opened it. It was a beautiful lucky charm with a picture of them inside. He snapped it shut and when he turned around she had this smile grazing on her lips again as well as a bow around her head. "I've got another present." She purred. She just looked at her puzzled. "I'm yours, for tonight." And his present was forgotten – for now, because they had more fun with their other one.

When she finally came to open her present she was shocked. It was a love letter witch was about thirty pages long and she loved it. It was written with his neat handwriting and really cute. She loved it. She loved him.

Sakura yawned when she woke up, her body was still tired and dizzy from what had happened the night before. She smiled lightly at Sasuke's sleeping face. "Might as well prepare some breakfast," she thought while she stood up. Well, she tried but the grip on her just tightened.

After two minutes she gave up and just laid down next to him again. He was like a little child when he sleep. He seemed so young and innocent while asleep. Adorable.

--

When she came back at night she saw him standing in the kitchen. She froze when she saw what he held in his hands. The envelop she did not dare or try to open up yet. She knew she was really dumb to not open it but it just frightened her. She did not want to know whether she had cancer. The fear that it might be positive was too strong. Sakura did not want it. " What are you doing?" she asked slowly, as if to make sure she as seeing correctly. "Sakura, we have to open it. It's about 3 months now, we need to."

"I'm afraid." Her eyes begged him to just stop and change the subject but he didn't.

"I told you that I would be there for you even if it is positive." He saw her cringe at the word 'positive', but nodded anyways.

"Let me show you something." He took her hand and brought her outside. It was getting dark but the snowflakes had melted the day before, there hadn't been many. She sat down numbly beside him. Her teeth were (A/N: I have no idea what the word is and I can't come up with one it's just when your teeth move up and down really fast when it's really cold) and she didn't know whether it was from the cold or from her fear. When he stopped she looked outside for the first time. It was one of the Uchiha corp. buildings. This one was a special one. It was surrounded by a deep river and looked like a castle. It was an art building for their designers. He lead her up to the last floor and pushed open the door to the roof. They were standing there just watching the skyline of the city. "Which floor are we on?" Sakura asked after a while of staring. "I think there were six." He grabbed her hand and went towards the edge. There he handed her the envelopes with the results. "Open it." He assured her with a kind smile. She bit her lip as she tried to open it. Her hands shook uncontrollably and she was feeling faint. It made a funny sound when she pulled the letter out of the envelope. She was too nervous to read. She was too frightened to understand. But then she saw it. _Negative_. Tears welled up in her eyes. Flew freely down her cheek. Relieve washed through her like a enormous wave. Her eyes met his. His were frightened because of her tears but she flashed him a smile. A smile which assured him that everything way okay. He climbed up the wall and was now standing free on the edge of the house and pulled her up towards him. They watched the skyline and she still held the envelop and letter in her hands before she let it go. Together they watched it fly away. Together with their worries.

--

"Sakura." He asked her after a while. "Huh?" she looked up at him from their tight embrace. "Do you trust me?" after a while she nodded. "Sasuke, I trust you. And I love you with all my heart." Sasuke nodded just nodded. "I love you too." He told her before he - with her still in his arms – _jumped_.

--

_Let me take you there._

* * *

**A/N: Cliffy. I hope you liked it. Review please. ( :**


	13. Little piece of life

_**Tobi good girl **(anonym): Uh, oh yeah chatter was the word I searched for :D I couldn't find it in my dictionary –glares- I used it in this chapter ;) Hehe thanks and I'm glad you liked it : )_

_**Girlalicious**: Yeah, I tend to write dramatic stuff quiet often :D (can't help it but I'm glad you like it.) I don't know what gmail is but I do have AIM I'll send you an PM with my name. Thanks for the review. ;)_

_**xXSasuSaku 4 EvaXx:** Lol. :D yeah I was like: OMG .. should I just leave it like that? Should I just leave with a cliffy and then I was like … oh yeah … lol … I tried to hurry up but school's getting tough. I'm glad you like it, thanks._

_**cherrysaki-chan:** Hey hon, I'm glad you liked it : ) have fun reading the new chapter I hope you'll like it ; ) Thank you so much for supporting me all the time. Aw : )_

_**animegirl9989:** haha … well they jumped because Sasuke is .. well Sasuke : ) aw I'm glad that you liked it and I hope you'll like this chapter, thanks for reviewing. : )_

_**Kawaii Chibi-kun:** Well I personally prefer the Magic carpet. But you'll just have to read to find out :P thanks for your review._

_**Kagome1314:** Sorry about the cliffy hehe I just couldn't resist :P I guess you'll have to find out. Thanks for your review and I hope you'll like the new chapter ;) ._

_**daniRawrz:** I'm glad you liked it ( even the cliffy XD) : ) Aw, thanks : )_

_-- Thanks to all of you._ :)

**Enjoy**.

* * *

**xxx**

Chapter 13:

Tenten's breath puffed out of her mouth in quiet gasps, she was jogging next to Neji in a forest. They had to drive at least one hour to get there but it was worth it. It was still white and frosty everywhere, making them slip several times – mostly Tenten. But it was fun. The cool air made their cheeks reddish and bodies refreshed. They were jogging for at least half an hour now and Tenten was slowly getting tired. It confused her since she had usually nearly as much stamina as Neji. Maybe it was just because of the weather or because she threw up this morning. She really wasn't feeling that well, but she'd thought the fresh air would do good to the funny feeling in her stomach. But it did not. She was feeling faint now, her breath came out in ragged puffs. He noticed her struggle and slowed down slowly stopping when she stopped, too.

"What is wrong? Tenten?" she was coughing now, worrying him. "Tenten!" he called out to her but she just couldn't listen. Seconds later she vomited.

Tears were forming at the corner of her eyes and she coughed some more. He quickly helped her up from the cold ground and wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her in the other direction where they came from. Luckily she was awake and could walk with his help, but she was shaking. She was warm from their previous jogging and if she just walked through the cold snow she'd catch a cold. He knew this so he gave her his pullover, leaving himself in a t-shirt but he couldn't care less at the moment. "Hold on Tenten…" he pulled her faster. An hour later they reached their car. She was nearly unconscious now and practically clinging onto Neji for support. He opened the door of their car with some difficulty, helping her lay down on the backseat before he got a blanket out of the back of the car to cover her up. After he assured himself that she was alright and their seatbelt was on he drove off.

**x**

* * *

**x**

"Wow, Shikamaru, do I feel a six-pack? A real one? As in, really showing?" Ino cooed seductively while she touched the pineapple haired man's exposed stomach while he changed into another t-shirt.

"Stop mocking me, Ino." He stared blankly at her, but couldn't help but to smirk at her pouting face afterwards.

"I am not joking, it is true! I am so happy I got you to go to the fitness studio." Her eyes gleamed with awe while still touching him through his shirt. Shikamaru laid down next to her on the bed, stroking her swollen belly lightly. "And you are getting fat." He chuckled.

"You did not just say that Nara." The blonde growled, ice blue eyes narrowed. "What?" he said innocently. Hitting his face with her pillow she shut him up but releasing him when he tickled her. "Stop it." She laughed, rolling around while trashing.

The blonde didn't know what her mistakes was until she saw Shikamaru cringing and groaning. "Um, Shika-kun?" she asked, worried. "Get your knee away. Now." he groaned.

Ino shrieked, removing her knee from between Shikamaru's legs. "Oh damn, I didn't mean to knee you… down there," she laughed, "revenge is so sweet," she added as an afterthought.

But he had already pinned her down to the bed. "Say you're sorry. No… Rather beg for mercy." Shikamaru whispered in her ear, goose bumps appeared on her skin when his breath fanned her neck. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, jeez." He removed himself from atop of her, smirking while kissing her cheek lightly.

"You know your knee really hurt?"

"Burn," the blonde giggled.

**x **

* * *

**x**

"Do you really think it's a good idea to cook pancakes and ramen?" Hinata asked, raising an eyebrow at the blonde who was currently above two steaming pots while trying to mix the paste for the pancakes. "Yes, I think it's a good idea." He grinned at her and she couldn't help but to return the grin. "Naruto you sh-," she squeaked when she saw the soon-to-be-pancakes-still-liquidly-mixed-contents spill out. Naruto obviously saw this too and tried to grab the pot and to rescue it, but they bumped into each other and it flooded all over the floor. "Look at the mess. Look at it, Naruto-kun. Can't you see it laughing? I told you something's gonna happen." Hinata laughed, holding her tummy while ignoring her husbands complains about the mess he made. "You're going to clean this up, you know?" she asked him, hitting him playfully on the arm. "Yes ma'am. All right ma'am. In a moment, ma'am." He teased her while getting the cleaning rag. "See this is why I made ramen and pancakes, I knew something would go wrong, now we have at least ramen!" the blonde explained to the dark haired woman whose eyes widened. "Yes, I can't believe it, too." Naruto exclaimed. "Naruto… you're noodles are boiling over." She said dryly.

..

..

"Nooooo!"

**x**

* * *

**x**

When he parked his car in front of the hospital he gently helped her out of the car, carrying her bridal-style the rest of the way towards the reception of the hospital. A nurse stopped by, shrieking, asking him about what had happened. After they brought her into a room he explained the situation quickly. He was shooed out of the room afterwards.

-

Chocolate brown eyes opened hours later. She was feeling dizzy and tired but warm. Someone was stroking her cheek and murmuring something she didn't understand. "Tenten?" she opened her eyes tiredly, yawning and stretching a little. "What happened?" she asked quietly.

"You just collapsed and I brought you to the hospital." He answered her, concerned. "Do you know why?" she asked him, drawing herself up with his help.

"Um, well they actually told me." A soft smile played on his lips. She crooked an eyebrow, worrying.

"Well, what is it?" she began to feel kind of scared when he wrapped an arm around her, waiting until she was resting with her head on his shoulder. "You're pregnant." He said lovely.

"WHAT?"

**x**

* * *

**x **

"We'll just order something." The blond muttered depressed watching his wife feeding their baby. "Aw, no Naruto-kun we'll give it another try." Dragging him on the stove, she got out the indigents for omelettes. "We'll just make some omelettes. They taste good and they are easy to cook." Mixing the indigents she poured the thick liquid into the pan, waiting until it was ready and turned it to the other side. "Wow, Hinata-chan… you gotta show me how you are able to do that within minutes." Naruto awed at his wife who just giggled in response.

"Let's eat darling," she mocked him.

**x**

* * *

**x**

"Ino." Shikamaru shook her lightly, when she didn't wake up he nudged her again. Baby blue eyes opened slowly. "What do you want?" she asked groggily. "The appointment is in about 10 minutes." Her eyes widened as she quickly got up, feeling kind of dizzy she just stopped and leaned against him.

"Relax, we still have another hour, I just wanted you to get up." He smirked when she smacked his shoulder. "You nearly gave me an heart attack, you know?" she glared at him before going into the bathroom to take a shower.

--

"What is that?" she asked in awe while pointing at the screen. "Well, this is our baby." Shikamaru laughed at the blonde whose eyes widened. "Aw it's so small." She poked her stomach which was covered in this see-through substance. "This is nasty." Ino added while smearing it around. "Well, you are not supposed to touch it. Troublesome."

"I'll give you troublesome." She mocked him, smearing some of the substance onto his face. Shikamaru looked horrified. "Ew… Ino this was disgusting." He roared, the doctor only raised an eyebrow at the young parents. "Well, you don't have all of this all over your belly." She retorted. "But not my face." He whined. "Do you think we could look into your head now?" her eyes widened at the idea. "I wanna see it." She squealed with glee. "This is what doctors call mood swings, isn't it?" Shikamaru asked, the doctor just nodded. "Troublesome." _Smack_. "Ew, Ino this is disgusting keep this stuff away from me."

**x**

* * *

**x**

"Do you have any idea where to put our baby in? We don't even have a spare room." Tenten whined into her fiancé's arms which were wrapped protectively around her still small frame. "You're only about 2 weeks pregnant, we have still some time to think about it." He whispered reassuringly into her ear. "We're just lucky that we already booked the wedding and everything's planned out." She sighed quietly.

"Aren't you happy?" he asked her after a while, titling her chin upwards to meet his gaze gently. "Of course I am… but it is just… that I lost my mother when she gave birth to me." She narrowed her eyes to the floor. "Tenten… why have you never told me?" he asked her concerned, hugging her. "It never bothered me, my dad remarried and I was never alone. His new wife couldn't bear children so she took me as her own and I called her mom my whole life, but it's just… the thought… I'm afraid." Biting her lip she held on tighter onto him. "It's going to be okay." He stroked her hair softly, kissing the top of her head. "Okay…" she whispered, burying her head into his shirt.

**x**

* * *

**x**

Hinata yawned quietly slipping into bed she turned off the light. His breath fanned her neck and she shrieked shortly when he pulled her closer. She smiled into the darkness when she felt his arms wrap around her frame. The dark haired woman turned around and snuggled closer into his chest, hearing him laughing lightly made her heart beat faster. She was surprised that he still had all those effects, even after they were married and had a child. "Goodnight." He kissed the top of her head lightly. "Night." She murmured.

**x**

* * *

**x**

_Sakura. There are so many things I'd like to share with you. But I grew cold when all those things happened to my family. You're the only one, the only reason, I opened up to everyone else again. When you left it felt like you'd take my heart with you. I couldn't breath, I couldn't live. I couldn't do anything without you. I need you. So much. There's so much to say, there are so many things I would like to tell you but I knew I don't have to. You'll understand me anyways. This is why I love you. I need you. I won't let you go. I love you._

_--  
_

_Sasuke, there are so many things I'd like to share with you. There is so much I want to tell you. But I know, now they're not important – not anymore. Now there's just you and me. We're here and that's all we live for, isn't it? Sasuke you are important to me and I am important too you. Shouldn't we just leave it like that? Life's too short to waste. We found each other and we need us. But why can't I just tell you all those things? Why can't I just tell you how I feel? Why can't I just tell you all those things I want, all those things I love… Sasuke I need you and I love you. I really do, I won't let you down. Never again._

She felt her breath hitch when she felt the pull. She closed her eyes and held onto Sasuke. She trusted him. Sakura held on tighter, feeling the woosh of the air all around her. It were merely two seconds but it felt like an eternity to her.

**Splash**. Her eyes shot open and she gasped for breath but there was only blackness around her. A grip around her tightened and she knew it was him. The coldness around her didn't fade away but she ignored it. All that mattered was Sasuke.

Seconds later they resurfaced, she gasped for air, coughing, his breath came out in ragged breaths. Their breath came out in little clouds while she gripped his shoulders to stay over the surface. "Damn Uchiha are you trying to kill us?" she glared at him. He let out a little laugh and swam towards the shore. She was cold, no, she was freezing but she didn't care it was just them swimming in the middle of the river which surrounded the building of the Uchiha Corp. When they reached land he helped her upwards and pulled himself out seconds later. She was shaking but they didn't care (they didn't care about people watching them, too) he got on top of her shivering body when she laid down. His tongue asking for entrance when he traced her lips with it. She opened up gladly playing with it before they had to break apart for oxygen. Sakura panted quietly. "You're an ass." She smiled, kissing his nose. "We'll you aren't better." He smirked while grabbing her. "Oh no, you're not going to do that." She warned him when he got closer to the river again, not setting her down.

**SPLASH**. "UCHIHA!" he laughed when he jumped back in beside her. Sasuke wiped her hair out of her face, her teeth chattered and he hugged her tightly while trying to stay on the surface. Sakura grabbed his shoulders and pushed him underwater. When he did not resurface she panicked thinking he died like Jake in Titanic but seconds later she was pulled down by the Uchiha himself. When they resurfaced again they laughed, a real laugh. Pulling themselves out of the water they laid on the grass, close together because it was really cold, and watched the star covered sky. "I love you." She whispered quietly, burying her head in the crook of his neck. He combed her hair with his fingers, rubbing her side to get her warmer. "I love you, too." They got up and went towards their car minutes later and got inside. He turned on the heater. "Sasuke… I want to move in with you." She said after some long minutes. 'ACHO', she sneezed. "UCHIHA!" He laughed shortly. But stopped abruptly, turning his head towards her. He watched her with an serious expression.

"Hn."

"What?!"

"I'm glad you're moving in." he smirked, grabbing her hand in his much larger one. "Very glad."

**xxx**

**

* * *

  
**

**A/N**: I'm rewriting Shall we dance? So go check it out if you want to. There will be more scenes but no major changes to the plot so the sequel is safe :D. :)

Okay, people who are in love tend to do stupid things. :P

I started writing this sequel with only this scene in my head. ( Sakura 'n Sasuke jumping. :D )

**Review please. :)**


End file.
